Maid for You
by Tuxedo Elf
Summary: When the Prince of Earth meets a young servent girl, it starts a chain of events that will change both of their lives forever. COMPLETE! Edited
1. Prologue

Hi! This is my first fanfic so be nice and please review!  
Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
Maid for You – Prologue  
  
All around her was death and destruction. The Moon Kingdom was a pile of white ruins. The attack had caught them all by surprise, with devastating consequences. Queen Serenity ran through the rubble, desperately searching for her daughter. 'Serenity! Serenity, where are you?!' 'Mama!' Wailed the two-year old, scared by all the explosions. She toddled as fast as she could towards her mother. 'No!' Cried the Queen. 'Stay there! I'm coming!' She hurried to where her daughter stood. She was almost there when a screeching sound above caught her attention. She looked up and her eyes opened wide in horror as she realised that a bomb was heading straight for her little girl. 'Serenity! Move! Get back!' She dashed forward, but she was too late. She could only watch as her daughter was consumed by the fiery explosion. 'SERENITY! Oh God no! Serenity!' She forced herself forward, hoping against hope that she might somehow have moved in time. But as the smoke cleared her hope was shattered. Where the Princess had been was a yawning crater and of her daughter, there was nothing left. 'NO!' She fell to her knees. 'Serenity! Please God, no!' She started screaming then, her heart and mind refusing to accept what had happened. 'Serenity! Come back! COME BACK!' She felt her heart go cold. Her little girl, her beautiful princess was gone. Vaporised by a Nega-bomb before she had even begun to live. The Negaverse had gone too far. She forced herself to her feet and the Silver Imperium Crystal appeared in front of her. 'YOU WILL PAY FOR THE DEATH OF MY DAUGHTER!' She screamed and released the full power of the crystal. Its white light covered everything and reached where her troops could not, right into the cold dark heart of the Negaverse. Once there it exploded and sent shockwaves running throughout the Negaverse, destroying it from within. The screams of the Nega-troops could be heard throughout the Moon Kingdom as they were vaporised by the power of the crystal.   
The use of the crystal should have cost the Queen her life, but her grief had somehow given her great power and physically she had felt almost nothing. But her heart and soul were shattered, never to be repaired. As the power faded she dropped to the ground and sobbed brokenly. The battle was over, but it was no victory. Her daughter had been forever lost. Nothing would ever be the same again.  
  
End Prologue 


	2. Chapter 1

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. But I'd like to buy Tuxedo Mask.  
  
I've been working on paragraphing, So I hope I haven't over-done it!  
This chapter's kind of quiet, but it introduces some important   
characters. Enjoy!  
  
Maid for You - Chapter 1  
  
Earth, 14 years later.  
  
'Remember, work hard and keep your wits about you and you'll be fine.  
You're very lucky you know. Not many people get opportunities like   
this.' The Matron of the orphanage looked at the 16-year old blonde  
in front of her. The girl smiled. 'I know. Thank you matron - for   
everything.' 'You're welcome Serena. Make me proud.' 'I will.'   
Serena knew how lucky she had been. Not all orphanages were as nice   
as the one she'd grown up in.   
From outside came the sound of a horse and cart. 'Its time to go,   
Serena.' The matron and all her friends at the orphanage followed   
Serena out to see her off.   
She climbed into the cart. Matron handed Serena her bag. She smiled.   
'Good-bye everyone! I won't forget you!' She waved and smiled as the  
cart drove off. Not until the orphanage was out of sight did she let   
the tears escape. It hurt to leave them, the only family she had ever  
known. 'Don't worry miss.' The driver said kindly. 'You'll like the   
palace. I know a couple of people who work there and they love their  
jobs.' She nodded. Despite the pain at leaving all her friends, She   
was looking forward to this. She could hardly believe that she, a   
lowly orphan had actually gotten a job at the Golden Palace! True,   
it was only in the kitchens, but she had no intention of staying there.  
She planned to work up to much higher things. She quite fancied being a   
maid.  
  
It took three days to reach the palace. Serena and her companion, Jack,   
stayed in inns at night, (AN: In separate rooms!) and travelled by day.   
Eventually they came to the top of a tall hill and the Golden Palace of   
Earth came into view. 'Oh!' Breathed Serena. 'Its beautiful!' Jack   
grinned. 'Sure is.'   
It truly WAS golden, having been built of yellow stone with   
gold-encrusted windows, doors and statues. Surrounding the palace were  
lush gardens, the flowers merging with distance to look like a fuzzy   
rainbow.  
She could hardly take her eyes off the palace as they got closer.   
As they approached, details became clearer and she  
could see the fine carvings that decorated the palace gates.  
They went around to the trade entrance and a set of black gates.  
Even here, Serena noticed, the gates were polished and decorated. Jack   
stopped the cart. 'This is your stop miss. Here's your bag.' Serena   
took the bag and got down. 'Thank-you Jack. It was nice getting to   
know you!' He grinned. 'You're welcome. Good luck!' He waved, turned   
the cart around and was gone.   
  
Taking a deep breath Serena walked to the gates and rang the bell.   
A minute later a kitchen girl appeared. 'Hello, can I help you?'   
She enquired. Serena smiled. 'Hi. I'm Serena. I'm starting work   
here today.' The girls eyes lit up. 'Oh hi!' she said and opened   
the gate. 'Yes, we're expecting you.' Serena walked through.   
'Oh good,because I'd hate to have come all this way for nothing!'   
The girl laughed. 'I'm Maggie. Welcome to the palace. Come on   
inside and meet everyone. I think you'll like it here, everyone's   
friendly, even Cookie and she's our boss!'   
Maggie chatted happily as she led Serena to the kitchens.  
Once inside Serena gasped. 'Its huge!' 'It has to be!' Maggie  
replied. 'It's a big palace!' 'I'll never learn where everything is!'   
'Yes you will.' Maggie said. I'll help you. Oh, there's Cookie!'   
She rushed over. 'Cookie! This is Serena - the new girl.'   
Cookie turned and beamed at Serena and she immediately felt at ease.  
She was a large woman with greying hair in a loose bun and a   
cheerful demeanour. 'Hello dearie! Glad to have you! I was told you   
should be arriving today. Maggie can show you where to put your things   
and then I'll show you round the kitchens and explain what to do.'   
Maggie grabbed Serena's arm. 'Come on!' She said and practically dragged  
Serena out.   
They went through a long corridor and out into a courtyard.   
'The servants quarters are apart from the main palace.' Maggie explained.   
'Only maids and butlers have a room inside the palace.' Just then,   
they heard the sound of hoof beats behind them. On the far side of the   
courtyard a young man on a black stallion was riding through.   
Serena looked at him. He was tall and slim with jet black hair that   
fell just short of his eyes. He turned slightly and she could tell,  
even from so far away, that his eyes were an incredible shade of blue.   
'Maggie - Who's that?!' Maggie grinned. 'That's Prince Endymion!'   
'That's the prince?! He's gorgeous!' Maggie giggled. 'I know! He always  
comes through here after his morning ride. That's why I was in  
such a hurry!' 'Mmmm' Murmured Serena. She was still watching his   
retreating form. 'I wonder what he's like.' Maggie shrugged.   
'I don't know. Kitchen girls don't tend to speak to princes much!   
I've never heard anyone complaining though!' 'Hmmm.' Serena replied.  
  
Once the prince was out of sight they continued their walk across   
the courtyard to the servants quarters. Serena didn't say much, the   
image of the handsome prince still lingering in her mind. 'Serena?   
Serena are you ok?' She suddenly realised that Maggie had been talking  
to her. 'Oh, sorry Maggie! I was in another world!' Mentally, she   
slapped herself. 'Get a grip Serena! Princes don't fall for kitchen   
girls!' She forced his image out of her mind and turned her attention   
back to Maggie, who was now leading her into a long brick building.   
'This is our room. We share with Kathy, Mary, Jill and Lucy, you'll   
meet them later.' She led Serena to a bed in the corner. A chair   
and a small chest of drawers was next to the bed. 'This is it I'm   
afraid' Maggie said. 'Still, we really only sleep here.' 'Its fine.'  
Serena smiled. She began quickly unpacking her bag. 'Oh what's that?!'   
gasped Maggie as Serena pulled a star-shaped pendant from her bag.   
'This? it's a locket.' She opened it to revel a moon and a star.   
'I think it might have played music once, but I've never been able   
to get it to work.' 'Where did you get it?' Serena shook her head.   
'I don't know. I was found with it.' 'Found?' 'When I was about two.  
I was found wandering around near the orphanage with no memory of who   
I was or where I came from. The locket was around my neck.' She grinned.  
Matron told me years later that when I was brought in my hair was all   
loose and I was clutching the locket! She said I looked like a serene angel!  
That's where my name came from!'  
'Oh.' Said Maggie. 'That's some story.' She wasn't quite sure what to say.  
Serena grinned as she brushed out her hair and re-plaited it.   
'I don't worry about it you know. I have a good life and refuse to dwell  
on what might have been.' Maggie nodded. 'That could drive you mad,'   
She agreed. 'Come on, we have to get back. Cookie will want to get you   
working.'   
'What am I going to start on?' Serena asked as they left the rooms  
and walked back to the main palace. 'Probably cleaning  
and preparation. You'll move on to other things later.'   
Serena nodded. They were silent for a moment. Than Serena spoke.   
'Maggie?' 'Yes?' 'Does the prince come here at the same   
time every day?' Maggie grinned. 'Yes.'  
  
  
End Chapter 1 


	3. Chapter 2

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Yet.  
  
Welcome to chapter 2! Things are really going to start happening now!  
  
Maid for You - Chapter 2  
  
Serena settled into life at the palace with surprising speed. She   
liked the people she worked with and enjoyed the work. She and Maggie  
had become firm friends and often went into town together on their   
days off.  
Serena had also managed to ensure that she always had an excuse  
to be in the courtyard at exactly the same time every morning. She   
couldn't explain it, but she felt drawn to the prince. The feelings  
confused her, how could she feel drawn to someone she'd never met?   
She found herself wondering more and more what he was like. 'He's   
the prince of the whole planet. He's probably really spoiled.' She   
thought. 'But what if he's not?' The not knowing was driving her   
crazy.   
As fate would have it, she got her answer on the one day she hadn't  
been thinking about him. Just as she had been going outside, Cookie   
had called her back and asked her to take a pile of clean sheets over  
to the servants' quarters.   
Now she was struggling across the courtyard with a dozen sheets   
in her arms. She couldn't even see the prince, only the sound of hoof  
beats in the distance told her that he was approaching. Just as they   
drew level, a sudden gust of wind blew the top sheet off the pile.   
Serena cried out and tried to catch it, but to no avail. The errant  
sheet blew right in front of Prince Endymion's horse, spooking it badly.   
The young stallion reared up and began to gallop wildly, completely   
out of control. Only skill and strength kept Endymion on the horses   
back. Serena watched in horror as the prince fought to regain control  
of the animal, pulling on the reins, trying to slow him. She could hear  
his cries of 'Whoa! Whoa, boy!' She couldn't help thinking how ironic  
it was that the first time she'd heard his voice was when she'd almost  
killed him!   
Eventually, Endymion succeeded in calming his horse. But by then   
he'd come a lot closer to Serena than he usually did. She could barely  
breathe. She couldn't move as he got off the horse and picked up the   
offending sheet. 'Oh God' she thought. I'll probably get arrested for   
this.' She hung her head and awaited the prince's wrath. It seemed to  
take forever for him to reach her.   
'I think this is yours.' He said. Serena's head shot up as he spoke.  
For there was not a trace of anger in his voice, only what seemed to   
be mild amusement. She looked at him, speechless. He smiled and held  
out the sheet. Blushing deeply, she took it and shoved it between the  
others.   
'I'm s-so s-sorry you highness.' She mumbled, her eyes to the ground.  
'I didn't mean - it was- forgive me...' Tears of fear and humiliation   
pricked at her eyes.   
'Hey.' He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so that   
he could see her face properly. He looked into her fearful eyes.   
'Don't cry. There was no harm done.' Serena's heart skipped a beat   
at his gentle touch - he really wasn't mad?  
She did not speak. 'What's your name?' He asked. She took a deep breath  
before replying: 'Serena, your highness.' His eyes sparkled   
'That's a very pretty name.' 'Thank you' She whispered. He removed his  
hand from her chin and she felt a flash of disappointment. Her chin still  
tingled where his hand had been. 'Now, I don't want you to worry about   
this,' He told her. 'I know it was an accident, it could have happened  
to anyone. Okay?' She could only nod dumbly. 'Good. Well, have a nice   
day Serena.' With a final smile, he mounted the stallion and rode away,  
leaving Serena frozen to the spot.   
It must have been a full two minutes before she could move. Still   
stunned she returned to the kitchens. 'Serena?!' Maggie rushed up to   
her. 'What's wrong? Why are you still carrying the sheets?' Serena   
put the sheets on the table and flopped into a chair. 'Maggie, you are   
NEVER going to believe what's just happened.'   
  
Prince Endymion rode back to the stables, his mind on his encounter  
with the young kitchen girl. She'd looked so scared when he'd approached  
her. All he'd wanted to do was reassure her. A smile tugged at his lips.  
She'd been really very pretty. Serena. It fitted her perfectly. He   
decided not to mention the incident to anyone. It would only get her   
into trouble.   
Back at the stables he wordlessly dismounted and handed the reins to  
the groom. Ignoring the grooms polite 'Good morning your highness.' He  
wandered off to get breakfast.  
He ate his breakfast in silence, unable to get the mornings events  
out of his mind.   
'Did you have a nice ride Endymion?' Asked Queen Gaia. There was no   
reply. Endymion? Nothing. She glanced at her husband, King Sol, who   
shrugged. 'Endymion?' She asked again. Still nothing. The queen   
lost her temper. 'ENDYMION!' He blinked. 'Oh, yes mother?' Gaia rolled   
her eyes. 'I've been speaking to you for the past five minutes but it's  
like you're not even here.' 'I'm sorry mother.' He apologised. 'I was   
just - thinking.' 'About what?' Sol asked. Endymion froze. His father   
would NOT be impressed if he knew he had his mind on a kitchen girl.  
'Just about some extra training for Yoru.' He said. 'He's a bit skittish.'  
'Oh, is he giving you problems?' Said Gaia with concern. 'Perhaps another  
horse might be better?' The prince shook his head. 'No. Extra training   
is all he needs.' He took another mouthful of food before his mother could  
ask him anymore awkward questions.   
  
The following morning as he was returning from his ride as usual, he   
glanced over to where he had met Serena yesterday. To his surprise, she  
was in almost the same spot. As he looked, her head turned and she saw   
him. Unable to resist, he raised his hand and waved. He almost laughed out  
loud as she froze and looked to see if there was anyone else around.   
Realising that there wasn't, she nervously waved back. He smiled.  
  
From that day on, he waved to her every morning. In time, it became   
a part of their days. A secret part, that was more special than either  
of them would ever admit.  
  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Well, that was chapter 2! Hope you liked it. Now Serena's met the prince what will happen?  
Read chaper 3 next week(promise!) and find out! 


	4. Chapter 3

Guess what? I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
I am so sorry about the lack of update last week. I submitted,   
but something went wrong and it rejected.  
  
Maid for You - Chapter 3  
  
About a month later Serena was just about to across the courtyard   
when Maggie, her dress stained with dark liquid, caught up with her.  
'Serena! Wait for me!' Serena stopped and turned. 'Maggie? What   
happened to your dress?' Maggie looked embarrassed. I was carrying  
a bowl of chocolate sauce over to Cookie - and I tripped. I need to  
change.' Serena laughed. 'Oh Maggie! It could only happen to you!'   
It was true. Maggie, friendly as she was, was the kitchen klutz.   
Accidents just HAPPENED to her. It was a miracle she was still in   
one piece.   
Laughing and joking, the two girls made their way across the   
courtyard.   
Like clockwork, a moment later, Prince Endymion appeared in the   
opposite direction. He turned to Serena and waved as he always   
did, noticing too late that she was not alone. Smiling brightly   
Serena waved back.  
Maggie's jaw dropped. 'OH. MY .GOD! Serena, what the hell was   
that all about?' Serena giggled. 'He always waves. Ever since that   
incident with the sheet.......It's sweet isn't it?!' Maggie shook   
her head in disbelief. 'Some people have all the luck. That's really  
not fair! Why you?!' Serena laughed. 'What can I say? He's perfect!'  
But inwardly, she sighed deeply. For he was too perfect and that was  
a problem- she was falling in love with someone she could never have.  
  
'Forget it, forget it, forget it.' Endymion repeated the words over  
and over to himself. 'It isn't done. The gap is too big. She's a   
million miles from the world you live in.' It wasn't helping. Despite  
the fact that he'd only ever met the girl once, he still saw her   
everyday and seemed to be developing feelings for her. He sighed.   
'I really need to get out more.' But no matter where he went or what  
he did, she was never far from his thoughts. It seemed to him that   
she was destined to be a dream, something he wanted, but could not   
reach, existing in the real world for just a few moments each day.   
  
It would be two months before fate took a hand.  
  
Yawning, Serena entered the kitchens. It was 6am and her day   
was just beginning. Behind her, Maggie was muttering something about  
coffee. 'Ah, Serena!' Said Cookie as she walked up to her. I'm   
glad you're here. We need to talk.' Serena was confused. Cookie looked  
very serious, unusual for her and Serena couldn't help but wonder what  
she'd done that was so terrible. She looked at Cookie with wide eyes.   
'Y-yes?' Cookie took a deep breath. 'Now Serena, in the four months   
that you've been here you've done an excellent job.' 'Oh, um, thank   
you,' Serena replied, still confused. 'HOWEVER' Continued Cookie and   
Serena groaned, 'I don't think you're really cut out for kitchen work.'  
'What!?' Serena cried. 'Cookie, what are you saying? Am I fired?' Fear  
shot through her. She couldn't leave - she just couldn't! 'You've been   
transferred.' Cookie explained. 'To housekeeping.' Serena gasped. A   
transfer to the main palace? That was a huge promotion! 'Oh my God!   
Thank-You!' She screamed and flung her arms around the cook. Finally,  
she was on her way up! Cookie laughed and patted Serena on the back.  
'You deserve it! Well done Serena! Now go back to your room and pack   
your things. Maggie, go with her. You're expected in one hour.' Serena   
nodded, lost for words. 'Thank-You so much.' Was all she could manage.  
'You're welcome Serena! Good Luck!' Maggie led her stunned friend out   
of the kitchens.  
  
Exactly one hour later Serena arrived at the small office of   
Miss Clara Stickton. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the closed  
door. 'Come!' Snapped a sharp voice. As Serena entered she got her first  
look at her new boss.   
Clara Stickton was about 50, thin, tall and severe looking. Her   
brown hair had several grey streaks and was pulled back into a tight bun.  
Her eyes were cold and grey.   
'Yes?' She snapped, glaring at Serena. 'I'm Serena ma'am, I'm starting   
here today.' Serena smiled weakly. 'Oh yes the KITCHEN girl' replied Clara,  
as if Serena was nothing more than a nasty smell. 'Oh Lord,' Thought Serena.  
I hope this wasn't a mistake.....'   
  
At the end of her first week, Serena wished she were back in the kitchens.  
She was completely miserable. No matter how hard she tried, she simply   
could not please Clara Stickton.   
'At least the other girls are friendly,' she thought. They all called  
Clara 'The old stick' and did their best to help Serena learn her new job,  
for which she was eternally grateful. Still, it wasn't as happy a place   
as the kitchens. And she REALLY missed seeing Endymion.  
  
'SERENA!' Yelled Clara. Serena groaned. She was going to get yelled at  
again. 'Yes Ma'am?' She replied politely. 'What the hell is THIS   
Serena?!' She yelled, waving a silver spoon in Serena's face. Serena   
blinked. 'Um, a spoon?' Clara turned bright red. 'Don't get smart with   
me Serena!' She yelled. 'Look at this!' She shove the spoon at Serena,   
who, when she looked very closely, could just make out a small scratch.  
'You were supposed to polish these!' 'I - I did Ma'am.' Serena stuttered.  
'You call that polishing?! Do the whole lot again!' She slammed the spoon  
onto the table and stalked off. Serena hung her head. 'God, I hate it here.'  
  
He had ridden in as he always did and turned to wave at the beautiful   
kitchen maid. But when he looked, there was no one there. Pulling Yoru   
to a halt, he looked around. Nothing. He waited for a few minutes. Still  
she did not come. He glanced at the big clock on the far side of the   
courtyard. He was on time, she wasn't coming. With a deep sigh, he rode on.  
This was going to ruin his whole day.  
  
Imagine his horror then, when he did not see her the next day either,  
or the day after that. By the fourth day he was actually worried. He   
wondered if she was sick. Maybe her schedule had just changed. Maybe   
she'd left the palace. But why would she do that? Irrational fear for   
the girl he hardly knew grew in him.  
By the end of a week, he was trying to figure out a way of finding   
out about her. 'I could just go down to the kitchens and.......' He   
groaned. There was absolutely no good reason for him to be in the kitchens.  
It just wasn't done. But he was getting desperate. He didn't just WANT   
to know, he NEEDED to know. If he didn't find out soon, he was going to   
march down to the kitchens and demand an answer, royal protocol be damned.   
Endymion was perfectly aware that he was being irrational. He knew that  
the gap between them was too big. He knew she might already have a lover.  
He knew it could never be. And he didn't care.  
  
It had been a normal morning by Serena's standards. Come in, get   
yelled at, do some cleaning, get yelled at, make the tea, get yelled at...  
For some reason, the old stick seemed to have taken a particular dislike  
to Serena,though she didn't know why. She had just escaped for moment when  
she heard Clara Stickton's sharp voice. 'Serena!' She sighed. 'Yes ma'am?'  
'Jessica's off sick so stop wasting time and take this to Prince Endymion!'  
She shoved a silver tea tray at Serena. Serena almost had a heart attack.  
'The - the Prince?' She stuttered, stunned. 'Are you deaf?' Snapped Clara.   
'Yes, the Prince. Take the tray in,make the tea, pull the drapes and leave!  
Or is that too much for your miniscule mind to grasp?' She shook her head. '  
No ma'am!' She grabbed the tray and hurried out, almost laughing. She was going  
to see him!  
  
She went down the long winding corridor that led to his room.   
When she reached the large wooden doors she stopped and tried to calm   
herself. It seemed so long since she'd seen him. Had it really only been   
a week? Slowly she opened the door and went in. In the centre of the room   
was a huge bed. She walked quietly to the nearby table and set the tray   
down. She let her eyes wander to the figure in the bed. Her heart skipped   
a beat. Never had she seen anything that beautiful. His eyes were closed   
and he was fast asleep, his black hair rumpled and falling in his face. He   
looked so peaceful. Serena could hardly tear her eyes away.   
Eventually, reality sank in and she moved slowly to the window   
and pulled the drapes.  
Endymion murmured as sunlight streamed through the windows,   
illuminating the room. Yawning, he forced his eyes open, his sleepy   
gaze falling on the figure at the window. As her identity penetrated   
his drowsy mind, he sat up sharply and stared. Was he seeing things? Had  
he become so desperate his mind was playing tricks on him? He rubbed his   
eyes and looked again. She was still there. 'Serena?' She jumped at the   
sound of his voice and spun around. 'Oh! Good morning your Highness!'   
She hurried to the table to make his tea. He smiled, his heart pounding.   
'What are you doing here?' 'I got transferred, your Highness.' He was a  
little surprised. 'From the kitchens? That's quite an achievement.   
Well done!' She gave him a small smile. 'Thank you your Highness. Um,  
good day.' He gave her a dazzling smile that made her heart race.   
'Good day Serena.' Feeling dizzily happy, she slipped out of the door.   
  
Endymion sank back into the pillows, a grin on his face. She was   
all right! She was better than all right, she was here! Maybe he'd get  
to see more of her! Dimly, at the back of his mind, a voice told him how   
inappropriate there feelings were, but he told the voice to shut up. It   
was going to be a good day.  
  
  
End Chapter 3 


	5. Chapter 4

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789  
  
Sailor Moon does not belong to me. If it did it wouldn't be Japanese.  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains violence and may not be suitable for all. (It's just this chapter. Promise.)  
  
Maid for You - Chapter 4  
  
Jessica was off sick for a week and during that time Serena got to take the Prince his tray every day. This was far better than seeing him in the courtyard, she actually got to speak to him. He didn't say much, just 'Good Morning.' and 'How are you?' But that didn't matter to Serena. He always had a smile for her, a smile that put her in a good mood for the rest of the day, no matter how much she got yelled at.   
  
Endymion grew to love the mornings. Whenever he awoke, that blonde angel was standing by the window with that radiant smile that brightened his whole day.  
  
When Jessica got back the following week, Serena was bitterly disappointed. As a senior member of housekeeping, it was really her job to take Endymion's tray.   
She watched as one of the other girls appeared with the silver tray. 'Jessica! Here's the Prince's tea!' The older girl rolled her eyes. 'Oh, wonderful. I'm never going to catch up!' Serena saw her chance and seized it. 'Would you like me to take it Jessica?' Jessica's eyes opened wide 'Would you? Really?' Serena grinned. 'Of course. I did it all last week. It's no problem. Jessica beamed at Serena and handed her the tray. She grabbed it and left before Jessica could change her mind.  
  
When she returned, Jessica came up to her. 'Thanks for doing that Serena. I really didn't have time.' 'Oh it was nothing. Anytime. Really.' Jessica looked sharply at her. 'Serena - do you have a crush on the prince?' Serena gasped. How had someone she hardly knew figured it out so quickly? 'I, um, well, ah...' She struggled for words. Jessica laughed. 'Don't worry Serena! Your secret's safe with me! You can take the tray every day if you like!' Serena was delighted. 'Oh thank-you!' She cried. Jessica laughed and Serena blushed.   
  
Jessica's offer turned out to be a good thing, because as time went on, Clara got nastier and nastier to Serena. She was never particularly nice to anyone, but she seemed to delight in making Serena's life hell. All the nasty, dirty tasks went to her. She groaned as she looked at the pile of filthy brass in front of her. It was going to take forever to clean this lot.   
She went to the cupboard to get the brass cleaner. Grabbing the top of the jar, she picked it up. Unfortunately, whoever had used it last hadn't put the lid on properly. The jar slipped out of her hands and shattered on the floor. 'Oh, No!' Serena cried. This would get her into trouble for certain.  
Upon hearing the crash, Clara Stickton rushed out. 'What was that?' She saw Serena on the floor, trying to clean up the mess. 'Serena! You clumsy, stupid cow!' She raised her hand and clouted Serena hard across the face. She cried out in pain. Clara shoved Serena, forcing her hands to land on the broken glass. Blood leaked from dozens of cuts. 'Now look! You've made even more mess! Get this lot cleaned up!' She stormed off.   
Silent tears ran down Serena's cheeks as she picked herself up. 'God. Why me?'  
  
When Endymion awoke the next day, he turned to see Serena. 'Good morning.' He smiled. But as she turned, the smile faded from his face, to be replaced with a look of horror. An ugly bruise marred her usually perfect complexion and her right eye looked swollen. 'Oh my God!' He cried. She spun around. 'Your Highness?' She asked nervously. He was out of bed in a split second (Revealing that he slept in black pyjama bottoms!) and at her side, concern plain on his face. He cupped her cheek in his hand. 'What happened?' He asked gently. 'I, I tripped' She mumbled, shame and embarrassment rising within her. She tried to turn away. As she did so, she moved her hand and he saw the state of her palms. 'What the hell?' His other hand caught her wrist. He looked at her inquisitively. 'I was carrying a bottle; I dropped it, landed on the glass. It's fine, really you Highness.' He was convinced she was lying, but he couldn't prove it. He could help with the injuries though.   
A soft golden glow came from the hand the cupped Serena's cheek. The light pulsed and the bruise faded into nothingness. Then he took her hands and entwined his fingers with hers. The golden light pulsed again, healing the cuts. He removed his fingers from hers and smiled softly. 'Be more careful next time.' She was stunned. Rumours often spoke of the strange powers of the royal family, but few had ever seen them. 'Thank-you.' She whispered and hurried out of the room. Tears welled in her eyes. She had hated lying to him, but she had not been able to bring herself to tell him the truth. It was so shameful. Besides, it probably wouldn't happen again.  
  
She was wrong. Now that Clara had hit her once and gotten away with it, she seemed to think she could make a habit of it. Hardly a day went by when she was not struck in one way or another. Serena was grateful for her uniforms long sleeves that hid the cuts and bruises.   
Detirmined not to worry the Prince, Serena kept up her cheerful smiles every morning. Endymion however, still had his doubts. She was always on his mind. Always.  
  
His sword clashed with his opponents. 'What's wrong with her?' His opponent blocked. 'Is she in danger?' He raised his sword again. 'Why won't she tell me?' He thrust at his opponent. Steel hit steel. 'Why can't I help her?!' His sword clashed with the other, sending his opponents sword crashing to the ground. His sword met the throat of his opponent, who stepped back and fell to the ground. 'Endymion stop!' 'Huh?' He blinked, the world coming back into focus. He looked at the person on the ground. 'Lord, I'm sorry Kunzite. I wasn't thinking.' He held out a hand and pulled his lead general and best friend to his feet. 'Where were you?' Asked Kunzite. 'You've never fought like that before. I thought you were possessed!' Endymion looked embarrassed. 'Sorry. I've had a lot on my mind.' 'I'll say.' Murmured Kunzite, rubbing his rear. 'If I didn't know better, I'd think he was in love.'  
  
It had been a simple bad move. Serena's long plait had brushed the shelf as she walked by and knocked a vase onto the floor. Clara had gone mad at the broken ornament. Grabbing Serena's hair, she pulled out a sharp knife. Serena screamed. Clara brought the knife down towards the terrified girl. At the last moment Serena pulled away and only lost about half of her plait. Sheer terror was on her face. Clara waved the knife in her face. 'Let that be a lesson to you, you stupid cow! Now clean that up before I cut the rest!' She left, still holding the knife.   
Jessica, who had seen the whole thing, came up to her and put her hand on Serena's shoulder. 'I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do.' Serena forced back tears. 'It's OK.' She whispered.  
  
When he saw the hacked hair, his suspicions were confirmed. 'What happened to your hair?' She lowered her head and said nothing. 'Serena, please tell me! I can't help you if you won't tell me!' She was stunned. 'He wants to help me?' But still, she could not bring herself to speak the truth. 'He can't know. He's shown me so much kindness already.' She swallowed. 'It was my fault. I deserved it.' She turned away, trying to leave. He grabbed her arm and she cried out. He jumped - that shouldn't have hurt. He pulled up her sleeve and saw the cuts and bruises on her arm. 'Did you deserve these too?' He asked, looking her straight in the eye. 'I was stupid.' 'I don't believe you.' 'Please!' She cried. 'It was nothing! Please your Highness, let me go!' A golden flash covered her arm as he healed it. He let go then and she hurried to the door. 'Serena.' He called her. She turned back to him. 'If you're ever in trouble - you can talk to me. I want you to know that.' 'Thank you.' She replied and slipped out of the room.   
  
He stared at the doors for a long while after she'd left. God help him, he was going to get to the bottom of this. But how? Direct enquires would arouse the suspicions of the guilty party and he wanted them caught and made to pay. No one hurt her and got away with it.   
He decided the best course of action was to discuss it with his mother. She was much better at this sort of thing than he was. Then he remembered. His parents had left earlier that morning for a diplomatic affair on the far side of the planet. They would not be back for a week. And it was down to him to care for the planet in their absence. Duty demanded it. With a sigh of resignation, he went to attend to the planet's needs, his current opinion of duty and royalty very low.   
She was still on his mind though, all through the week, he prayed that the delay would not prove costly.   
  
Everything went well until the day the King and Queen were due to return.  
Serena had been taking Clara her tea when Jessica had accidentally knocked into her. The hot tea had gone all over Clara. She went completely berserk. She shoved Serena to the floor and began brutally punching, kicking and scratching the terrified girl. Jessica dashed forward. 'Miss Stickton! Stop! You'll kill her!' In desperation, she tried to pull her insane boss off of Serena, but the mad woman was stronger than she looked. Jessica turned to two others who had also witnessed Clara's latest display of abuse. 'Help me!' The rushed over and together managed to pull Clara off of Serena.   
  
As soon as the beating stopped, Serena forced herself up and ran. Pain and blood blinded her, but instinctively, she ran to the one place where she felt truly safe. HIS room. Reaching it, she shoved open the door and almost fell inside. The room was empty. She stumbled into the bathroom and collapsed onto the cool tile. Her vision started to blur and she felt herself losing consciousness. 'Why?' was her last word before it all went black.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Wow! That was a tough one to write! Hope to see you next week for chapter 5! 


	6. Chapter 5

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon. But I DO own a dog named Jupiter.  
Chapter 5 is here!  
  
Maid for You - Chapter 5  
  
'Welcome back Mother, welcome back Father.' Endymion smiled as the King and Queen got out of the carriage and stepped forward to greet their son. Gaia hugged him, despite his mild protests. Laughing gently Gaia released him. 'Come Endymion, There is much to talk about! Your Father and I have had a most interesting time.' 'Can it wait Mother?' The Prince asked. 'There is an urgent matter that I must discuss with you.' She raised her eyebrows. 'Just me? A matter of the heart Endymion?'  
He froze. 'No Mother.' He lied. 'It's about one of our staff.' The queen smiled, not quite believing her son's story. 'Very well. Let me get comfortable and we'll talk.   
  
15 minutes later the Queen and Prince of Earth were drinking tea, while the King went to freshen up. 'So, what is this problem you were in such a hurry to talk about?' Gaia asked. Endymion sighed. 'I think one of the maids is being abused. There are a lot of signs.' Gaia looked critically at her son. 'He's really worried.' She realized. 'OK, slow down. What's her name?' He took a deep breath. 'Her name is Serena. She brings me my tea in the mornings.' The Queen thought for a moment. 'So you see her everyday?' 'Yes.' 'What are the signs?' Endymion described the cuts and bruises that he'd healed. 'I've asked her about them, but she won't tell me. I know I could order her, but that might scare her and I don't want to do that.' With a deep sigh, he fell silent. Gaia placed her hand on her son's shoulder. 'You did the right thing.' She said. 'I'll take it from here.' Endymion frowned. 'What are you going to do?' He asked. 'I'll have a word with the head of housekeeping about my concerns regarding her 'clumsiness'. This will probably alert whoever's doing this that it has not gone unnoticed. If they're smart, they'll stop.' The Prince looked at his mother. He was unconvinced that her plan was the right one. If it worked, he would probably never find out who it was and he wanted to know. He wanted them punished. Still, it couldn't hurt to let her try. If it stopped Serena getting hurt, it would be worth never finding out who the culprit was. 'Thank you mother.' He replied. 'When will you do this?' The Queen could sense that he was anxious to resolve the problem as soon as possible. 'In a few minutes. As soon as I've finished my tea. I'll let you know what I find out. Endymion nodded assent. 'Very well. I shall be in my rooms.' He got up and left the room.   
Gaia watched her son leave. She had a strange feeling that there was more to this than he was telling her.   
  
Deep in thought, Endymion walked to his rooms. As he approached the large double doors, he frowned. 'That's odd. The door's open.' He reached the door and went in. 'Hello?' He called out. There was no reply. Glancing around the room, he saw that the bathroom door was also ajar. He walked in - and saw the battered and bloodied figure lying on the floor. 'SERENA!' He dashed forward and dropped to his knees beside her. In an instant he had scooped her into his arms. The movement jerked Serena back to consciousness. 'Your Highness?' She mumbled weakly. 'Shh, Serena. It's all right. 'I've got you. You're safe now.' He picked her up and carried her back into the main bedroom. His heart felt like breaking. 'This can't be happening!' He thought. 'I shouldn't have waited! Oh God Serena!' He placed her gently on his bed, noting all the cuts and bruises. They covered her entire body. He felt himself start to panic. He had no experience with such injuries. 'Oh Lord,' he moaned. 'What an I to do?'  
  
At that moment, Queen Gaia was walking past her son's room on her way to housekeeping. Upon noticing her son's open door, she stopped. 'Endymion?' She called. Hearing his mother's voice, Endymion rushed to the door. One look at his face and Gaia knew that something was terribly wrong. 'What is it?' She asked tersely.   
'It's too late.' He said bitterly. 'What do you mean?' Gaia asked. He led her to where Serena was lying on his bed. 'Oh my God!' Gaia gasped in horror. Endymion turned to his mother. 'I don't know what to do!' He cried. 'I've never healed anything like this before!' 'Take it slowly.' Gaia advised. 'Don't overwhelm her, or drain yourself.' Endymion nodded and placed his hands on Serena's face. A pale golden glow surrounded his hands. He slowly worked his way down her body, his power healing the worst of her injuries. Eventually, only minor wounds were left. 'Stop now.' Gaia said gently. 'But..' he protested. 'No buts, Endymion. You're exhausted. The remaining injuries are minor and will heal on their own. Endymion's reply was cut off as Serena groaned and opened her eyes. 'S-Sire?' 'A name, Serena' He demanded. 'Tell me who did this to you.' Serena was too weak to resist. 'Clara Stickton' She whispered. Queen Gaia gasped. 'She's the head of housekeeping!' Endymion stood up. 'EX-head' He growled. 'Look after her.' He told the Queen, then stalked out of the room, his hand on his sword.  
  
He stormed along the wide corridors, intent on revenge. As he neared his destination he came across two of his top generals, Nephlite and Zoicite, just coming off duty. Before they had a chance to greet him, he spoke. 'Nephlite, Zoicite, come with me.' Surprised, but in no position to refuse a direct order from their prince, they came to attention. 'Yes, your Highness' Nephlite replied as they both saluted. As he walked off, they turned and followed him.  
  
With Nephlite and Zoicite close behind, he strode into housekeeping, surprising the maids. 'Your Highness!' Gasped Jessica. The Prince turned ice-cold eyes on her. 'Where is Clara Stickton?' He demanded. 'In her office Sire.' Jessica said, pointing to the small room. At that moment, Clara, hearing the commotion, came out of her office. 'Why, good day your Highness.' She said with false politeness.   
Prince Endymion covered the distance between them in three long strides. Clara was surprised. 'What can I do for - Yaacck!' She was cut off as Endymion's hand shot out and clamped around her throat. He lifted her by the neck and pinned her to the wall. 'Don't 'good day' me'. He growled. 'Not after what you've done.' 'Me sire?' She managed to get out. 'Don't play innocent.' He glared at her. 'Or have you forgotten about the young woman you beat into unconsciousness?!' 'N-no' She stuttered. His eyes bored into her. 'I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour in my palace.' He drew his sword and pressed it to her neck. She let out a terrified sound as her head was forced up. Around the room, gasps of shock and horror could be heard. Even Nephlite and Zoicite were surprised, never had they seen their prince this angry.   
The sword pressed into Clara's neck just hard enough to draw blood. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Endymion looked at the pathetic figure in front of him.   
'Pah!' He said in disgust. 'Just like a bully, you're a coward at heart. He lowered his sword and flung the wretched woman at the two generals. 'Get her out of my sight. I shall decide her fate later.' Endymion watched as Clara was dragged away. He would explain to Nephlite and Zoicite when next he saw them.   
  
Now the Prince turned to the others. 'Who is next in charge here?' Nervously, Jessica stood. 'I am, Sire' He looked her over for a moment. 'Fine. You just got promoted. Your wages will be raised accordingly. Don't disappoint me.' Jessica was stunned. 'I, I won't your Highness.' 'Good.' He said. Then he turned on his heel and left, leaving several stunned servants behind him.  
  
  
End Chapter 5 


	7. Chapter 6

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789  
  
News just in! Katiestar does not own Sailor Moon! Really, she doesn't!  
  
The paragraphing may seem a bit off in this chapter. I had a really long scene and couldn't figure out where to split it. So sorry.  
  
Maid for You - Chapter 6  
  
Endymion returned to his room, where his mother was waiting. "How is she"? he asked. "Sleeping" his mother replied. He looked at her. Cuts and bruises were still evident on her body but the worst of the injuries were gone. Tomorrow he would try and heal some more. "Do you know where her room is"? the queen asked her son. "No" he replied "but it doesn't matter, she can sleep in there tonight". He pointed to a door in the corner of the room, where his personal maid would have slept had he wanted one. He picked the sleeping girl up, carried her into the room and put her into bed, covering her with a thick blanket. He then left, closing the door behind him.  
  
The Queen and Prince of Earth stood for a while, saying nothing. Finally, Gaia broke the silence. "Has the - problem with the staff been resolved?" she asked, unsure as to what action her enraged son had taken. "Don't worry mother, I didn't kill her - though I was tempted. I've had her arrested. She can stay in the dungeons until I decide what to do with her." He made a mental note to ask Serena what she wished to have done with the woman. The Queen nodded in approval. "Good, come Endymion, your father must be told of this".  
  
When King Sol heard he was almost as angry as his son. He could not believe that such deeds had occurred in his own palace. He listened as his son related the actions he had taken. He said little but secretly approved of his son's behaviour. Gaia, however, gasped out loud when he told how he had pressed the sword to Clara's neck. "Oh, Endymion, you didn't!?" she cried. "I did" he confirmed. "She deserved it". "She did" agreed his father. Endymion smiled ruefully. "Of course, the servants probably think I'm mad by now." Gaia shook her head. "No, son. Clara was the mad one. They were probably impressed". She smiled. If nothing else, it will never happen again! "Thank you" Endymion said, as he stood up. "I'm going to go for a ride to clear my head".  
  
Out in the forests that backed onto the palace, he tried to sort through his feelings. He couldn't work out why he felt so strongly for a girl he hardly knew. What was it about her, he wondered. When he had seen her on the bathroom floor, all bruised and bloodied, he had never felt such fear in all his life. Then, after the fear, had come rage, the like of which he had not known existed. No-one would ever know how close he had come to killing Clara Stickton. Even though he knew he would have done the same for any of his staff in Serena's position, would he have been that scared or that angry? He seriously doubted it. The realisation struck him like an arrow. "Oh God" he thought, somewhat desperately "I'm in love". He could not deny it any longer, at least not to himself. He sighed deeply and stroked Yoru's mane. "What am I going to do?" he asked the horse. He wanted so badly to be near her and to protect her - but how could he do that, that was the problem. Once she had recovered she would, most likely, return to her normal duties, 'Unless…………….. I could appoint her as my personal maid" he thought. "Then I would see more of her and I could keep an eye on her". A smile lit up his face. "Yes, that is what I'll do". His mind made up, he felt happier. Smiling to himself, he turned Yoru around and galloped back to the palace.  
  
Serena slept for the rest of the day and all through the night. When she awoke next morning, she had no idea where she was. Then she remembered the events of the previous day. Flashes of memory ran through her mind. The beating and running to the Prince's room - but this wasn't his room. It wasn't her room either. Getting up, she noticed that she had only small cuts and bruises where yesterday she'd been badly battered and bleeding heavily. "He helped me?" she wondered aloud. Glancing around the room, she spotted a door that did not appear to lead to the corridor. "Where am I?". Cautiously she opened the door and stepped into Endymion's room. The young prince sat in a comfortable chair drinking tea, wearing nothing except a pair of cropped, black pyjama bottoms. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeek" she screamed, at seeing the prince in such a state of undress. He was so shocked he jumped, spilling the hot tea all over his bare legs. "Yah!" he yelled in pain. Serena dashed back into the small room and slammed the door.   
  
Endymion grabbed a cloth from the tray and wiped the hot tea off his legs. He found a robe and wrapped it around himself, before rushing to Serena's room. "Serena" he called "are you alright?". There was no reply. "Serena?" Slowly the door opened and Serena peered out. Seeing the robe around him, she breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door fully. "G-good morning, your Highness" she stuttered. "Good morning, Serena" he replied, smiling warmly. "How do you feel?". She paused. "I ache" she said "but I think, otherwise, I am well, thanks to you". "It was nothing" he replied. "It was everything to me". They stood for a minute, just letting the emotion of the moment flow over them. Eventually, Serena spoke. "Your Highness?". "Yes, Serena?". "What did you do with - her?" "She's in the dungeons" he told her. "I leave her fate to you". Serena's eyes opened wide. "To me, Sire?" "Yes, it was you that she hurt, you should decide her punishment". Serena paused for thought. Although she detested the woman, she was too kind hearted by nature to want anything too dreadful to happen. "Send her to the workhouses. At the bottom, never to be promoted. Never to gain any power". Endymion nodded in approval. A lesser person would have had her executed or confined to the dungeons for life. But he knew that Serena did not wish to harm anyone. She only wanted to make sure no-one else had to go through what she had.   
  
Serena realised that she was still staring at the casually dressed prince. "I must get back to work, Sire". "No" he said firmly, "you've been hurt, you need some time off". "Yes, your Highness" she replied, surprised. He smiled. "My mother tells me that a good shopping trip can be quite therapeutic. Why don't you go into town with a friend and enjoy yourself?" Serena wondered how to explain that palace wages were not sufficient for such frivolities. She opened her mouth to speak but, before she could say a word, the prince continued "Of course, you'll need some money". He went to a locked box a pulled out a bag of coins. He paused for a moment before handing it over. "I know that money can never make up for what has happened to you, but I am hoping it will help you relax and enjoy yourself". "B-b-but, your Highness, that's really not necessary. Please, I can't accept this". "Yes, you can" he told her and pushed the money into her hands. "There must be a year's wages here" she thought. She looked at him carefully. "My friend may not be able to get time off" she said slowly. "Hmm" he murmered. He went to his desk and wrote a quick note on headed paper. "There you go, that should take care of it". Serena was staring to wonder if she was still asleep and that this was all a dream. "Thank you" she whispered "I had better go and get ready". She turned and headed towards the door. "Wait" he called. "Yes, Sire?" "I spoke to Jessica yesterday and she has re-assigned you as my personal maid. I hope that's all right with you". If everything else he had done had made her feel slightly giddy, this nearly made her pass out. "Me, Sire?" she gasped. "I'm honoured". "I'm glad" he said. "You get that room, of course, and the work is lighter, though I believe there are still some general duties. You start tomorrow." "Thank you, Sire". Serena felt her life change in that moment. "Someone up there likes me" she thought happily. "Now get going" he said "go and have some fun". She grinned and raced off.  
  
Serena ran into the kitchens. "Maggie!, Maggie!" she yelled as she rushed in. Maggie looked up and saw Serena. "Serena! Oh my God, it's been ages!" She hugged her friend. "Oh Maggie, I've so much to tell you!" Serena said happily. "and I've got all day to do it!". "Serena, have you gone mad?" Maggie frowned. "I have to work, so do you". "No, we've both got the day off" she said excitedly. She waved the note in Maggie's face. Serena then handed the note to Cookie, who had come over when she heard Serena's yells. "Oh my" said Cookie, as she read the note. "Well, Maggie, Serena was right, you do have the day off" she laughed. "Can't disobey a royal command. Have fun!" Serena squealed. "Come on, let's go!" she cried, pulling at Maggie's arm. "OK, I'm coming!" laughed Maggie. "I have to admit, I'm dying to know how you got royal permission for a day off". Serena smiled secretively. "Maggie, it's a long story!".  
  
  
  
End Chapter 6 


	8. Chapter 7

If I owned Sailor Moon, would I be writing fan fiction? I don't think so.  
  
Hi all! I know it's been a while, sorry about that. Christmas took over my life for a time there. But I'm back now with chapter 7. Enjoy!  
  
Maid for You - Chapter 7  
  
On the trip to the town, Serena told Maggie what had been happening to her over the past couple of months. Maggie was astounded. 'Is there anything that hasn't happened?' She asked, the shock evident in her voice.   
'Not a lot!' Serena replied with a laugh. Already, she was beginning to put the pain of the previous couple of months behind her and was looking to her now bright future.   
'What are we going to do today?' Maggie asked, looking round the busy town.   
'Shopping' Serena replied. Maggie stared at her.  
'Serena, I'd love to, but I'm broke.' Maggie said. 'I sent almost all of my wages to my parents this month.' Serena smiled.  
'Today, that is not a problem.' Serena said and pulled out the money bag. Maggie's eyes widened.   
'Good heavens!' She exclaimed. 'Serena, where did all that come from?!' She looked nervously at her friend. 'Please tell me you didn't steal it.'  
'Maggie!' gasped Serena 'What kind of person do you think I am? The money was a gift - from Prince Endymion!'  
'A gift?!' Maggie could not believe it. 'Why on earth would the prince give you something like that?!  
'He felt bad that I'd been hurt while working for him and he wanted to cheer me up. Apparently the queen had told him that she liked to go shopping when she was feeling down and he thought I might like to as well! He gave me the money and said I should take a friend! And here we are!' Maggie shook her head.   
'That's amazing. What a man!' Serena's eyes clouded over.   
'You've got that right.' She agreed.   
  
The Queen, who had always been a wise woman, had been right about a day in town being good for Serena. She and Maggie had a wonderful time shopping, eating and talking. Never had they cut loose like this before.   
  
They were walking through the market when an item on one of the stalls caught Serena's eye. Quickly she walked over and picked in up. It was a silver pocket watch, made in the shape of a star. She ran her hand over it, an idea forming in her mind.   
'Serena?' Said Maggie. 'That's a mans watch.' A slow smile spread over Serena's face.  
'I know. He'll love it, I'm sure.' Maggie watched in stunned silence as Serena paid for the watch. As Serena walked away, she finally spoke.  
Um, Serena? Is that for who I think it is?' She asked. Serena blushed a little.  
'Well, it was money to begin with. I should get him something.' Serena began to walk quickly over to another stall. She was stopped however, as Maggie grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby alley. 'What are you doing?!' Serena protested. Maggie took her friend by the shoulders and looked her in the eye.   
'Answer me a question Serena.' She said. 'Are you in love with Prince Endymion?' Serena froze. She had not been expecting this. But she knew, there was only one answer. She could not look Maggie in the eye as she replied.   
'Yes.'   
  
It seemed to Maggie that the world had stopped, so stunned was she.   
'Oh my.' She muttered. 'Serena…..' She didn't know what to say.   
'It's okay' Said Serena softly. I know it can never be. It's just nice to dream. Maggie nodded and the two girls hugged.   
'If you ever want to talk about it, well, you know where I am.' Maggie offered.   
'Thank you.' Serena replied. She looked up at the darkening sky. 'We had better go back. It's getting late.' Maggie only smiled.  
  
Back in her small room, Serena found herself wondering where to put some of the things she had bought. 'I bought far too much.' She mumbled. So engrossed was she, that she did not hear the door opening behind her.  
'Did you have a good day?' Endymion asked. Serena jumped.   
'Oh!' She gasped. 'Yes. Yes I did. Thank you.'  
'That's alright. I'm glad you had a good time.' He smiled and everything else paled into insignificance for Serena. For her, the best part about going out, was coming back again. Suddenly, she remembered something.   
'Um, Your highness?' She asked a little nervously.   
'Yes Serena?'   
'I, ah, got you something.' He was surprised to say the least.   
'For me?' He asked.  
'Yes, I saw it and, well, just thought of you.' She rummaged among the parcels and pulled out a cloth-wrapped package. She placed it in his hands. Curious, he unwrapped it and saw the watch. His heart began to race. Already, she knew him so well. He was almost overwhelmed.   
'Serena, thank you. It's beautiful. I'll take good care of it.' He looked at the beauty before him. 'You didn't have to though.'  
'I wanted to.' They stood there, saying nothing, just letting the emotion of the moment wash over them. For just a moment, there were no barriers between them, they were just a man and woman, secretly in love. Finally, Endymion broke the now uncomfortable silence.   
'Did you buy some nice things for yourself?' He asked. She nodded.   
'Far too many I'm sure!' She smiled brightly and the princes stomach did flip-flops. 'Oh, I almost forgot.' She held out the coin-pouch. 'Here. I didn't spend all of the money.' He waved it away.  
'Keep it. I've plenty.'   
'Thank you.' She said, amazed by his generosity. Endymion glanced down at the watch - and blinked.   
'Serena? Is this accurate?' She looked at the time displayed on the watch face.  
'Yes, your highness.'   
'Oh no! he cried. 'I'm late!' Without another word he turned on his heel and left, reminding Serena very much of a white rabbit in one of her favourite childhood stories. Shaking her head, she began to find places for her new possessions.   
  
Eventually, everything was put away except for one item. A dress, made of pink and white satin still lay on the bed. She had no idea why she'd bought it, she had no need for such things, but she had not been able to resist. Maybe one day she'd find a use for it. Until then, it would have to stay in her cupboard.   
  
She was already fast asleep when Endymion returned. Seeing no light in her room, he carefully opened the door and peeked in. His heart skipped a beat as his gaze fell upon the sleeping maid. Her hair was spread out around her like a halo and the moonlight shining through the window made her look like an angel. The thoughts that crept into Endymion's mind however, were slightly less than angelic. 'Get a grip.' He told himself roughly as he closed the door. 'You know you can't, so stop thinking about it.' With that, he went to bed, determined not to think of her. But some things can not be ignored and in his dreams, a golden angel danced.  
  
  
End Chapter 7 


	9. Chapter 8

*Ring ring*  
Me: Hello?  
Caller: I've just heard you don't own Sailor Moon. Is it true?  
Me: Yes, it's true.  
Caller: Damn. Bye then.  
Me: Bye.  
*Click*  
  
Hi again! Well, here it is, chapter 8. I really hope you like it, out of the whole story, chapter 8 is probably my favourite. This chapter is divided into two parts, the longer part A and the short part B.  
  
WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED 'R'!  
  
Maid for You - Chapter 8 (Part 'A')  
  
The following day, Serena started her new duties. There was still quite a bit of general work, but, as Jessica explained, her primary task was to keep the prince happy. Each day she was to take his tray, make his bed and draw his bath, among other things. Serena was worried she might forget things, but she need not have worried for Endymion was an undemanding boss. He occasionally made a small request, but usually he was content to let her work as she wished.   
  
Most days, as she cleaned his room, he would be there for an hour or so, working or reading. Sometimes he would stop and talk and Serena began to really get to know her prince. In return, she let him in on some of the events of her own life.   
  
Endymion found himself gaining new respect for Serena. She had been through so much, orphaned so young, growing up with no real family, surviving her recent experiences in housekeeping. And yet she had retained her cheerful demeanour, never letting anything get her down for long. It amazed him and his heart ached for her.  
  
But nothing happened and weeks went by with no events worth mentioning. Then came the day of the Spring Ball. It was the biggest party of the year and the thing that Endymion dreaded most. Bad enough that his parents had dinner parties almost weekly, now his had to spend the entire evening socialising with over-bearing nobles and, worst of all, their daughters. He shuddered at the thought.   
Glancing in the mirror he sighed. He was wearing full ceremonial armour which had been polished until it shone like the sun and you could clearly see your reflection in his boots. His black velvet cape was lined with red satin and hung neatly over his shoulders. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face and took a step back. In the mirror, he could see Serena watching him from the corner. 'Do I look alright Serena?' He asked anxiously. His parents would never forgive him if he turned up looking less than perfect. Serena coughed and bit back her first response. To her, right now, he reminded her of a god, but it would not be appropriate to say so.   
'You look wonderful your highness.' She said carefully. 'I am sure your parents will also approve.' He smiled.  
'Thank you Serena. Have a nice evening.'   
'You too sire.' He laughed.   
'Well, I doubt it, but thank you anyway!' With one final check in the mirror and a crafty glance at his maid, he left the room.   
  
The ball was everything he had expected, a long evening of trying to avoid the dozens of girls vying for his attention and his affection. Occasionally, he lost them for a while, but they always seemed to find him again. He lost count of how many he danced with in an attempt to shut them up. He also tried engaging some of them in conversation, but that turned out to be a pointless exercise as it seemed that not one of them had a brain. He wished heartily that Serena were there.   
By midnight, he could take no more. The ball was not due to end until 2am and it would be another hour after that until everyone left. Quickly, he made his way to his parents. 'Enjoying the party son?!' King Sol asked him cheerfully.   
'No' Thought Endymion, but did not say so. Instead, he tried something else. 'Actually father, I am not feeling too well. I fear I may have over-done it on the wine. I think it may be best if I return to my rooms.' In truth, he had drunk only three glasses of wine all evening and felt fine, but he was slightly desperate. Gaia looked at him with concern.  
'Will you be alright?' She asked. Endymion felt a little guilty about deceiving his mother, but it had been a very long evening.   
'I'll be fine mother, I just need to sleep.' He told her. She nodded.   
'Very well, We'll see you in the morning. Goodnight.'  
'Goodnight mother, father. See you in the morning.' Greatly relived, the young prince left the ballroom.   
  
When he entered his room his was surprised to find the light in Serena's room still on. Wondering why she was still up he knocked on her door. 'Serena?'   
'Oh!' She jumped at the sound of his voice, she had not been expecting him back for some time. She hurried to the door and saw him standing there.   
'You're up late.' he commented. She blushed.   
'I was just listening to the music.' Indeed, you could still hear the sounds from the ballroom. She turned to him curiously. 'If I may say so sire, I did not expect you back so soon.' He smiled and shrugged.   
'I decided to leave early.'  
He would never be able to explain why he did what he did next. Maybe those three glasses of wine had effected him, or maybe his resolve had been weakened by the long evening spent with boring noble girls. But whatever the reason, he walked up to her and smiled gently. 'Tell me Serena, do you dance?'  
'M-me sire?' She stuttered. 'I don't know, I've never tried.' In the distance, a new song was starting. To her utter surprise, he bowed deeply and held out is hand. 'Lovely lady, may I have this dance?' Serena was so shocked she couldn't move. He wanted her to dance with him! 'It's okay.' He encouraged her. 'It's not that difficult.' With a deep breath, she nodded and slipped her hand into his. He gently pulled her closer and began to lead her in a dance around the room. Without knowing how, they slipped into perfect unison with each other. It was as if they had been partners for years. Serena's heart was beating so loudly she was afraid that he would hear it. She looked up an saw him looking down at her. Their eyes locked. The song ended moments later and they stopped dancing but they did not part company. They stood there, their arms around each other, not moving. All Serena's emotions came together to make a single thought.   
'I wish - we could stay like this forever.'   
Endymion could not tear his eyes away from hers. She was so very close and the way she was looking at him - he could stand it no longer. Finally giving in to the desire that had plagued him for so long, he bent down and kissed her.   
Serena's heart all but stopped as his lips met hers. The feeling ran through her like a shockwave, leaving her stunned.   
Suddenly, as Endymion's brain registered what his body was doing, he broke away. 'Oh my God! Serena I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have…………' He was silenced by her finger on his lips.   
'Don't be sorry.' She whispered. In that instant Endymion realised a wonderful truth.  
'She wants it as much as I do!' He leaned down and kissed her again, more passionately this time. Reacting instinctively, Serena moved her body so she could wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.   
Then he swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. She made no protest as he lay her down and began removing her clothes, kissing her all the while. She moved her hands and began to pull his armour off. His armour, jacket and pants all fell to the floor. Arms locked around each other they rolled to the centre of the bed. Both of them knew that they were going too fast, but neither could stop. The kiss had been like the breaking of a dam, months of pent-up emotions released into an unstoppable flow. In an instant he was inside her, making gentle yet passionate love. The emotion of the moment filled them, for the first time in their lives, both felt utterly complete.   
In time the music from the ball faded away, but the silence only lasted for a moment. In Serena's room, next to her bed, the long silent star locket began to play it's beautiful melody.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 (Part 'B')  
  
When Serena awoke the next morning everything felt a little fuzzy. Beneath her, she felt soft silk sheets. 'Where am I?' She wondered. 'This isn't my bed.' She opened her eyes and saw Endymion lying next to her. One arm was over her waist. The events of the previous night came flooding back. 'Oh my God!' She thought in shock. 'We actually.. Oh my God!' She found her self beginning to blush.   
'Good morning.' came a voice at her side. She turned, saw that he was awake and looking at her.   
'Good morning your highness.' She replied. He laughed then, a deep rich sound that was like music to her ears.   
'Please Serena, call me Endymion. After last night, such formalities hardly seem appropriate!' He paused. 'In private anyway.' He added. Serena's face lit up with joy.   
'Endymion' She whispered, loving the way his name sounded on her tongue, with out the 'prince' prefix that had served as the barrier keeping them apart.   
'Serena' He murmured and pulled her close. She reached up and ran her hands through his rumpled hair. With a smile, she brought his face down to hers and kissed him. 'I've wanted you for so long Serena.' He admitted. Ever since that first day in the courtyard. That was when I fell in love with you, even though I didn't know it.   
'Me too.' She said. 'I had noticed you before, I - Liked you already, but that was all. That day was the day I truly fell in love.' She blushed and revealed more of the truth. 'I arranged my entire schedule so that I would be in the courtyard at the same time as you each day. The only part of our meeting that was an accident, was that runaway sheet.'   
'Well then' He said, humour in his voice, 'I'm very glad it was windy that day.' Serena nodded.   
'I am too.'  
  
They stayed there for a while, until Serena finally asked the question that had been bothering her. 'What happens now?' The young prince bit his lip. This wasn't going to be easy…..   
' Serena, we mustn't tell anyone. If my parents found out I was in love with a servant, they'd go mad - especially father. They both respect the people who work for them - but they would never accept this. They'd send you away, I'd never see you again. I couldn't stand that. I'm sorry Serena, truly I am, but this is the only way.'  
'It's okay.' She said softly. 'It won't be easy, but I can do it for you - for us. I couldn't bear to be parted from you.'   
'I'm glad.' He said, kissing her neck. She giggled. 'I really must get up, or Jessica will wonder why I haven't collected your tray and our secret will be out before it's really started.' He nodded and reluctantly allowed her to slip out of the bed.   
Getting up, Serena couldn't help but grin at the clothes scattered carelessly on the floor. She picked her crumpled uniform out of the mess and sighed. Good thing she had a spare….  
  
She made it to housekeeping just in time to avert Jessica's suspicions. Relived, she returned to his room and prepared his tea, not an easy task when he kept looking at her suggestively! Laughing, she hurried around the other side of the room to pick up his clothes and armour. When she tried to pick up the armour however, she almost fell over. 'Are you alright?' He asked as his sword belt clattered to the floor.   
'It's so heavy!' She gasped. 'How do you stand it?'   
'I don't really notice it.' He explained. 'I'm so used to it, I've been wearing it for years.' You looked at him with undisguised admiration. 'You're so strong.' His eyes glittered.   
'You make me stronger.' He replied. She blushed and turned away.   
'I, ah, have to see Jessica.' She rushed out of the room, leaving a very contented prince behind her.   
  
They both knew somehow, that this was the start of something very special.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 8  
  
  
So, did you like it? I really need to know! Katiestar@tuxedomask.com 


	10. Chapter 9

There are many things in this world that do not belong to  
me. Sailor Moon is but one of them.  
  
  
I've tried to incorporate some peoples suggestions about  
making the story easier to read, I hope it works. Let me  
know if you find any problems! I hope this chapter gives  
you an insight into their secret world. Sorry it's so  
short.  
  
Maid for You - Chapter 9  
  
Time went swiftly by and as it did, their relationship  
improved. They found in each other not only love, but also  
friendship, a fact which served to increase the depth of  
understanding they had for each other. They could tell each  
other anything and know that the secret was safe. The  
nights were the best. Sometimes they made love, other time  
s they were content to be close. They were safer at night.  
Then, the chances of being discovered were minimal.   
They were careful that they didn't arouse any ones  
suspicions, but there were always risks. Serena wondered if  
Jessica suspected, Endymion worried that his father would  
find out. He was deeply in love by now - he was terrified  
that she might be taken from him. As a result, he showed  
his feelings whenever he could.   
As Serena soon found out, he was a real romantic. One  
night, as she entered the room, he caught her from behind  
and whispered in her ear,  
"Do you believe in magic Serena?" She laughed out loud.  
"Of course I do! I have seen your powers with my own  
eyes!"  
"Good." He replied. " I just wanted to make sure." He  
stepped back and she turned to face him. In his hand was a  
single red rose. Serena's eyes opened wide.   
"Where did that come from?" She asked in amazement. He  
laughed at her expression.   
"Magic!" He flicked his wrist and another rose appeared.  
Serena was delighted.   
" How did you learn to do that?" She asked. He shrugged.   
"It wasn't something I learned. Like the healing powers,  
it's part of me." His face took on a mischievous  
expression. "Would you like to see a trick?" Serena,  
enjoying Endymion's playfulness, nodded eagerly. He took an  
apple from the fruit bowl and placed it on the floor.  
Walking to the other side of the room, he took aim with the  
rose and threw it. The flower sliced through the apple in a  
single stroke. Astounded, Serena ran over and pulled the  
rose from the floor.   
"Why, they have sharp tips!" She exclaimed. " How  
wonderful!" He grinned.   
"They go through anything! They can be quite useful!" And  
Serena laughed as he casually used the rose to peel the  
apple.  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked up at him.  
"I love you." She smiled. "You make me so happy." He  
tenderly touched her face.  
"I love you too."  
"Endymion?"  
"Yes?" She paused.  
"We'll always be together won't we? You won't ever leave  
me?" Slowly, he put his hand under her chin and tilted her  
head. He looked down at the woman in his arms.   
"I promise" He said, "Somehow, we will always be  
together." He knew what a risk he was taking in promising  
her that. Although he loved her, they both knew that he  
would one day be expected to take a wife and have heirs.  
They also knew that that woman would not, could not, be   
Serena.   
But he did not wish to think of that today. He quickly  
changed the mood by pulling her in for a kiss. He'd cross  
that bridge when he came to it.  
  
A few weeks later, Endymion was informed that the Lord of  
the Southern Hills was bringing his family to dinner.  
Inwardly he groaned, for it meant another tiresome dinner  
party, also the Lord had a 16 year old daughter.   
"I've heard she's very pretty!" King Sol said   
enthusiastically. "Maybe we can finally find you a bride  
Endymion!" The prince froze.  
"No!" his cried silently. It was too soon, he just  
couldn't! His mother must have noticed his expression, for  
she spoke up on his behalf.   
"Really, Sol, he's far too young. Let him court a little  
first!" At her words, Endymion offered up a silent prayer  
of thanks. He still had time. But how long? He wasn't sure.  
He desperately wanted to tell them that he'd found his  
beloved, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life  
with, but he could not and it broke his heart.   
  
The day of the dinner party came quickly and Endymion  
groaned in despair. He truly hated these things. He rolled  
over in bed and pulled the blankets up further until they  
covered his head, in a vain attempt to ignore the day.  
Serena laughed at his actions.   
"Come on baby, you really have to get up!" She was already  
up, dressed and working. She sighed as he simply buried  
himself further into the bed. He normally woke her in the  
mornings, today the roles were definitely reversed. Lifting  
the blankets, she peered into the darkness. "Endymion? You  
really have to -YEEK!" She squealed as his hands shot out  
and pulled her into the bed. "What are you doing?!" she  
giggled.   
"Procrastinating" He mumbled as he began to trail kisses  
down her neck. Unable to help herself, she instantly   
relaxed.   
"Oh I shouldn't" She murmured as his caresses sent waves  
of pleasure running through her.  
The situation would probably have resulted in Serena  
needing to get dressed again, but at that moment, there was  
a knock on the door!  
"Endymion? Are you awake? I must speak with you!" Endymion  
and Serena froze, for it was the Queen at Endymion's door!  
Then Serena moved, jumping out of the bed and hurriedly  
straightening her uniform.   
"I'm awake mother!" Cried Endymion, jumping out of bed and  
grabbing a robe. The door clicked and Serena rushed to the  
window to draw back the drapes. A moment later the queen  
was in the room.   
She surveyed the scene and then her son. "Endymion why are  
you not dressed? There is much to be done today." He   
searched for an excuse. "I simply overslept mother." He  
said, knowing how it sounded. She glared at him. "Really.  
Well then, I suggest you move now and quickly." With an  
exasperated sigh, she left the room.  
  
The moment she had gone, Serena sank into a chair.   
"That was close." Nodding, Endymion sat besides her and  
ran his hand through his hair.   
"I agree. We must be more careful." Serena agreed.   
"It's so hard though." She said.   
"Yes" He replied, but it's better than being apart."  
Serena could not disagree.  
  
  
End Chapter 9  
  
  
Sorry it's short, more soon I promise! 


	11. Chapter 10

I do own Sailor Moon. In my dreams.  
  
Maid for you - Chapter 10  
  
As the moon rose in the evening sky, Endymion was ready to  
greet his guests. As he stood by the doors, awaiting their  
arrival his mind drifted back to the conversation he'd had  
with Serena half an hour ago.  
  
"Do I look alright Serena? Is my cape straight?" He'd asked.  
She had laughed at his apprehension. As if he could ever  
look bad!   
"You look wonderful!" She'd replied. "The new armour suits  
you." She'd slipped up to him then and whispered in his  
ear. "But it would look better off!" His mouth had dropped,  
she was not usually so forward, but the idea was appealing,  
he'd had to admit! But no, he had to spend the evening with  
his parent's political guests.   
He sighed.  
  
The banging of doors brought him back to the present and  
he looked up. Entering the hall was Lord Loughridge, his  
wife, Lady Isabella and their sixteen-year-old daughter,  
Rebecca. Plastering on a smile, he went to greet them.   
"Greetings Lord Loughridge, Lady Isabella. It is a  
pleasure to have you here." He bowed.   
"Oh, you are most kind, your highness!" Isabella replied.  
Endymion's smile grew even more forced as Isabella ushered  
forward the teenager behind her. "This is my daughter,  
Rebecca. It is her first time at the Palace." Politely, He  
bowed again in greeting.   
"Welcome, Lady." He lied. "I do hope you enjoy your  
evening."   
"Ooh!" She giggled in delight. "That's soooo kind of you,  
your highness! I do hope we can get to know each other  
better!" Endymion began to feel ill.   
"Not if I have anything to do with it." He thought darkly.  
  
  
As the evening went on however, she proved to be  
impossible to avoid. She managed to sit opposite him at  
dinner at spent the entire time making puppy-dog eyes at  
him. Endymion tried his hardest to avoid her gaze, but was  
forced to look at her and smile when he caught his father  
glaring at him. This only served to make the situation  
worse.   
  
When dinner was over the King and Queen began to dance  
with each other, as did the Lord and Lady Loughridge.  
Endymion planted himself firmly in a chair while Rebecca  
continued to stare at him from the other side of the room.  
Eventually, King Sol tired of the girls looks. He walked  
over to his son.   
"For heavens sake Endymion, Dance with the girl! She has  
been looking at you like a lost puppy all evening!"  
"No Father!" Endymion protested "That will only make it  
worse!" King Sol glared at his son.  
"That was not a request Endymion. Dance with her."  
Inwardly, Endymion groaned. There was no arguing with his  
father when he used that tone of voice. He was going to  
have to dance. With a great sigh that his father noticed  
and ignored, the Prince stood and walked over to Rebecca  
Loughridge.  
  
He came to halt in front of her and bowed. Steeling  
himself, he spoke the words.   
"Would you dance with me Lady?" She squealed and threw  
herself at him. Plastering on a smile he led her to the  
dance floor. "This is a very bad idea."  
  
By the end of the evening, his feet felt like they had  
been trampled by a hundred horses. So interested Rebecca  
had been in keeping her arms around his neck, that she had  
not been looking where she had been putting her feel. Now  
they were finally leaving and Endymion was extremely  
grateful. She had clung to him like a leech for most of the  
evening and his patience was wearing very thin.   
  
Serena was on her way back to their room after spending  
the evening with Maggie. As she rounded a corner she saw  
two waitresses just coming off of duty.   
"Did you see the prince and Lady Rebecca?" Said one.   
"Yes." The other replied. "She and the prince danced for a  
long time! Perhaps something more will come of it!" Her  
companion agreed.   
"He is at the age for marriage after all."  
  
Serena froze. She could not believe what she was hearing.   
"No!" she cried silently, "It can't be! He wouldn't! He  
wouldn't - Would he?" Doubts began to creep into her mind.  
If those waitresses had noticed, they must have danced a  
lot. She felt like her heart was breaking. "Why?" She  
thought as the tears began to fall. "Why would he betray me  
now?"   
Confused and upset, she stumbled into the room. Not  
knowing what else to do, she flung herself onto the bed and  
cried.   
  
Endymion strode firmly down the hall. The nightmare  
evening was finally over and he could return to Serena.  
With a smile, he realised that she was probably already in  
bed and waiting for him. He reached the door and went in.   
  
The smile on his face died the moment he entered the room.  
Serena was curled up on the bed, sobbing. Horrified, he  
rushed over.   
"Serena! What's wrong?!" He cried in dismay. Her reply  
stunned him.   
"Go away!"   
"What?!" He cried. "Serena, what's wrong? Have I upset you  
somehow? Please tell me!"   
She raised her tear-stained face and looked at him for a  
moment. Then she jumped off the bed and ran into her own  
room, slamming the door behind her.   
Endymion was totally confused. He had no idea what was  
wrong and it scared him. She had been fine earlier that  
evening. He walked quickly to her door and opened it, glad  
that it had no lock. Entering, he saw Serena lying face  
down on the bed. Slowly, he sat down next to her.  
"Serena? Please, tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me."  
At this, she raised her head. Him? Scared? She had not  
thought it possible. Swallowing her tears she answered.   
"You said t-that you'd a-always l-love me!" She sobbed,  
speaking as quickly as she could. At her words, Endymion's  
confusion deepened.   
"But I do love you Serena! Surely you know that by now!"  
Her response came a moment later.  
"I-if you l-loved me, then y-you wouldn't have spent all  
evening with t-that o-other girl!" As she broke into fresh  
tears, comprehension dawned on Endymion.  
"Rebecca! She knows somehow that I was dancing with her  
and thinks that I, that I actually - ugh!" He could not  
bring himself to complete the thought. He put his hand on  
Serena's shoulder. "Serena, Love, I don't know what you  
heard, but we only danced because my father made me. I  
couldn't stand her Serena, she was like a leech clinging to  
me!" Serena looked up, her eyes full of hope.  
"Really?" She asked. He nodded.   
"Really. Serena, don't you trust me?" He whispered, the  
hurt evident in his voice. His words went straight so  
Serena's heart. How could she doubt him?   
"I -I do trust you, it's just that…….." he trailed off.  
"Just what, Serena. Come on, It's okay." He encouraged.   
"All those other girls!" She cried out. "They're all  
ladies and countesses and nobility! They're prettier and  
smarter than I could ever be! I can't compare! They  
outshine me in every way! I'm just a servant."   
Endymion was shocked at her insecurities. Did she really  
think so little of herself? He Pulled her into his arms and  
held her close.  
"You are wrong Serena." He told her. "It is they who can't  
compare, you could outshine the brightest star if you so  
wished. You are beautiful, clever and the princess of my  
heart. I love you for you Serena, titles mean nothing to  
me." She knew he spoke the truth.   
"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I  
love you Endymion."   
"I love you too Serena. I'd die for you if I had to." He  
gently kissed the top of her head.  
"I pray it never comes to that." She said. "I couldn't  
bear to live without you." He smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not  
planning on going anywhere for a very long time." He lifted  
her head and looked into her eyes. "Come to bed now?  
Please?" She nodded and he picked her up and carried her  
into his room.  
  
They did not make love that night, but simply contented  
themselves with being close. Serena eventually fell asleep  
in Endymion's arms as he gently stroked her hair.  
  
End Chapter 10 


	12. Chapter 11

I own a rabbit named Venus, but not Sailor Moon  
  
Maid for You - Chapter 11  
  
Serena was still fast asleep the next morning, when there  
came a knock on the door. Waking suddenly, Endymion  
suddenly realised how late it was.   
"Oh, no!" He cried in dismay. He looked down at Serena's  
sleeping form. Even if he woke her up, she couldn't answer  
the door in her night clothes. Especially, as Endymion  
realised an instant later, as she wasn't wearing any.  
Deciding that the best course of action was to get the  
door himself, he jumped out of bed, threw a blanket over  
Serena's head and then wrapped his robe around him as he  
hurried to the door. Opening the doors, he saw Jessica,  
looking slightly worried as she held his tea tray in her  
hands.   
"Good morning your highness! Ah, Serena didn't pick up  
your tray this morning so I brought it……" She trailed off,  
but the look in her eyes showed plainly that she was  
looking for answers. Inwardly, Endymion cringed. How was  
he supposed to explain this?  
"Serena must have overslept this morning. I will take the  
tray. Thank you." Practically grabbing the tray he stepped  
back into the room and used his foot to close the door.   
  
Jessica stared for a moment at the huge door that had just  
closed in her face.   
"That was strange." She thought. "He was almost -  
nervous. I wonder what's going on." Her mind strayed to  
Serena. "It's unusual for her to oversleep." A thought  
entered her mind. Her eyes widened. "No. It couldn't be -  
could it?" But it explained a lot, she realised. "My  
God….." She hurried back to housekeeping to think about  
her idea.   
  
Setting the tray down, the Prince of Earth examined the  
contents. He'd never made tea in his life, but he'd seen  
Serena do it plenty of times. It couldn't be that  
difficult - could it?  
"Lets see… that goes in the cup, water here, sugar, oops,  
oh well, plenty left, sugar here, milk in, stir, how long  
do I leave this for I wonder………."   
Serena awoke to a clanging sound by the bedside.  
"Endymion? What are you doing?" She asked sleepily.   
"Making tea! Look!" She raised her head and turned to  
where the tray was. It looked like a miniature battle  
ground, with sugar, milk and tea everywhere. A lone cup  
just about survived in the centre. She raised her eyebrows  
at him.   
"Well, I tried!" He said sheepishly. Serena laughed. He  
looked so cute - Like a little boy.   
"Let me taste it." She said. He handed her the cup and  
she took a sip. "Why, that's not bad - for a first try!"  
"Really?" He said, mildly surprised. "Thanks." A thought  
struck Serena.   
"Wait a minute! Where did the tray come from? What time  
is it?" Serena began to panic and went to jump out of the  
bed, but Endymion stopped her.   
"Relax. It's late. Jessica came to the door, I just told  
her you'd overslept. She didn't see you, don't worry."  
Serena took a deep breath.   
"Thank God." But she could not help wondering if Jessica  
suspected that there was something going on.  
  
Nothing was said however, if Jessica had any suspicions  
she kept them to herself and Serena and Endymion entered  
what seemed to be a state of peace and happiness. For six  
weeks, life was close to perfect and the secret lovers  
began to relax a little. But nothing lasts forever and the  
peace was rudely shattered at the beginning of the seventh  
week.  
  
Serena sat up in bed, thinking. This was the sixth day -  
something was wrong.   
"It could be anything." She rationalised. But her heart  
said otherwise. Fear gripped her. What was she going to  
do? Waking, Endymion realised that Serena was not curled   
up to him as she usually was, but was sitting up and  
apparently deep in thought.   
"Serena?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"   
"Oh no, I'm fine." She lied. "I was just thinking that I  
might go into town today - I'm due a day off."   
"Good idea." The prince agreed. "Do you want any money?"  
At that, Serena had to laugh.   
"No thank you! I still have plenty left from last time!"  
Endymion grinned.  
"Alright then. Have fun!" He leaned over and kissed her  
tenderly.  
"God, I love him." Serena thought. "Please don't let this  
have to end."  
  
Serena sat on a bench in town, tears streaming down her  
face. "Why?" She whispered. "Why is this happening? We   
were so happy, now everything is ruined." Serena wrapped  
her arms around herself and tried to still her tears.  
Looking up, she saw the palace in the distance. His words  
came back to her.  
" Serena, we mustn't tell anyone. If my parents found out  
I was in love with a servant, they'd go mad - especially  
father." Sobs wracked her body. There was no way she could  
keep it a secret now. This would destroy him, she was  
sure, destroy everything. Her heart felt like lead as she  
realised that there was only one thing to do.  
  
She hurried through the place halls, fighting back the  
tears that threatened to overwhelm her. So intent on her  
destination was she, that she did not see Jessica until he  
ran right into her.   
"Oh!" She cried. "Jessica, I'm sorry." Jessica frowned,  
something was wrong, she could see it on Serena's face.   
"Is something the matter?" She asked, concerned. Serena  
gave a shaky reply.   
"I'm not feeling well. I - I need to rest a little.  
Excuse me." She rushed past and into her room. Jessica  
stared after her, confusion and a small amount of fear  
growing inside her.   
  
In her small room that joined onto Endymion's, Serena  
took a small black bag from a cupboard. She quickly filled  
it with a few clothes, some personal items and the  
remainder of the money Endymion had given her. She stuffed  
it all in hurriedly, wishing only to get the coming events  
over with. Soon, there was only one thing left that she  
needed. She turned to the table next to the bed she never  
used. Her star locket sat there. She picked it up and felt  
it's weight in her hand. She'd had it her whole life, it's  
presence had always been a comfort to her in troubled  
times. It was part of her.   
Part of her…..  
Making her mind up, she walked back into the prince's room.  
She looked around, wanting to remember everything. Then  
she walked to the bed and placed the locket gently on his  
pillow.   
"So that you will always remember me." She whispered as a  
tear slid silently down her cheek. With effort, she picked  
up the bag and went to the door. She slipped out and with  
a shaking hand, pulled the door closed behind her.  
"Goodbye." She whispered.  
  
Making sure she wasn't seen, she left the palace and   
headed for the forest. Through there was a road to another  
village and a new life. A place where maybe, in time, she  
could forget. As the tears fell down, she ran away from  
the only man she had ever loved.   
  
  
End Chapter 11 


	13. Chapter 12

I do not own - oh to hell with this! It's obvious that I do  
not own Sailor Moon! No more disclaimers, 12 is more than  
enough! *sigh*  
  
Maid for you - Chapter 12  
  
It was dusk when Endymion at last returned to his room.  
"Serena?" He frowned. The room was dark and silent - she  
wasn't here. "That's strange. She should have been back by  
now." Lighting the lamp he glanced around the room. On the  
bed, something caught his eye. There on his pillow was her  
Star Locket. He picked it up, knowing in his heart what it  
meant. A wave of fear rushed through him. "Serena!" He  
rushed into her room and saw the open draws and cupboards.  
His worst fears were confirmed - she was gone. "No!" He  
cried out. He didn't understand. Why would she just leave?  
She'd been so happy. What could possibly have gone wrong?  
Panicking, he rushed out of the room and down the hall,  
almost crashing into Jessica as Serena had earlier.  
Oh!" She gasped as she stepped away. "Forgive me your  
highness, I did not see you there." Endymion wasted no time  
with pleasantries.   
"Jessica, have you seen Serena today?" Confused, Jessica  
nodded.   
"Yes sire, this afternoon at about two o clock. She said  
she felt ill and was going to rest. Is something wrong your  
highness?" Endymion did not reply. Fear gripped him. It was  
now six o clock, she had been gone for four hours. He spoke.  
"Go to the stables. Have them ready my horse. And speak of  
this to no one." Jessica nodded.   
"Yes sire." Without another word, she hurried away.   
  
Endymion turned and went in the opposite direction.  
Finding her gone had made him realise, He cared about her  
more than anything else. What his parents are anyone else  
thought no longer mattered. He would find her, bring her  
back and if his parents sent her away - to hell with the  
throne - he would go with her. With a grim look on his face  
he strode determinedly towards the kitchens.  
  
He soon come to the great halls that were the palace  
kitchens. He knew of Maggie, Serena had often spoken of her  
friend. He desperately hoped that she might have some idea  
as to why Serena had left so suddenly. He stepped into the  
main hall and was immediately seen by one of the scullery  
maids.   
"Your highness!" she gasped in shock. For it was rare, if  
not unheard of, that royalty should venture into the  
kitchens.   
Cookie had heard the maids cry and came over as quickly as  
her plump frame would allow. As she reached the prince, she  
bobbed don in a clumsy curtsey. "To what do we owe this  
honour your highness?" She asked.   
"I am looking for one of your staff." He replied. "A girl  
by the name of Maggie."   
At the table where she had been preparing vegetables, Maggie  
froze. She did not know what the prince could possibly want  
with her. She saw Cookie turn to her and beckon her forward.   
With her heart pounding, she walked up to Endymion.  
Even though Serena had never said a bed word about him, she  
was still scared. When she spoke, her voice was barely  
above a whisper.   
"Sire?" Endymion caught the fear in the girls voice and  
smiled at her kindly.   
"Do not fear." He told her. "I simply need to speak with  
you. Please, follow me." He lead her out of the kitchens  
and into a quiet corridor. He stopped and turned to face the  
young woman who stood in front of him. He looked directly  
into her eyes as he spoke. "You and Serena are friends are  
you not?" He asked, though he knew the answer already.  
Maggie frowned, confused.   
"Yes sire." she replied. What was going on? She had no  
time to ask as Endymion continued.  
"Has she said anything to you lately? Anything that might  
have lead you to believe she was unhappy here?" Now more  
confused than ever, Maggie shook her head.   
"No sire. Not since the incident with Clara Stickton.  
Although I do know that she hasn't been feeling very well  
this past week or so." Endymion sighed. He had hoped that  
Serena might have said something to Maggie, but true to her  
word, she had said nothing that might have given away their  
secret.   
A thought suddenly entered Maggie's mind. She remembered  
that day in town when Serena had admitted to her that she  
loved the prince. Was it possible that he actually returned  
her feelings? She knew she could get into a lot of trouble  
for asking, but she had to know. "Sire?" He looked at her.   
"Yes?" Maggie took a deep breath.   
"Forgive me your highness, I mean no offence, but I can  
not help wondering if you are in love with Serena." Sadness  
filled the prince's ocean blue eyes. He smiled sadly.   
"Yes Maggie, I am in love with her. And I had thought that  
she loved me too, but now she has run away and left me and  
I do not know why." Maggie was stunned. The Prince of Earth   
and a servant, who would have thought! So caught up in the  
revelation was she, that it was a few moments before she  
realised what else had been said. "She has run away…" She  
gasped.   
"Run away?" She cried out, forgetting her manners. He  
nodded. "Why?" She said to herself. "Why would she do that  
when…" She looked back at Endymion. "I do not know why."  
She said. "But I do know that she loves you. She told me  
that a long time ago and I do not believe those feeling   
have changed." Her words at that moment eased a little of  
the pain in Endymion's heart. It seemed a little ironic and  
yet right, that the first person to find out about their  
relationship should be a kitchen maid.  
"Do you have any idea as to where she might have gone?" He  
asked hopefully.   
"No sire." Sighed Maggie. We only ever went to town and I  
doubt that she has gone there." She cursed herself for her  
unhelpfulness. Endymion growled in frustration.   
"I shall have to search for her then." He turned to leave,  
then stopped. "Please do not speak of this to anyone. If I  
can bring her back, the truth will out soon enough." With  
those words he stepped out of the corridor and was gone.   
  
Dazed, Maggie wandered back into the kitchen and flopped  
down into Cookie's big chair. She was instantly surrounded  
by most of the kitchen staff. "Well?" said Cookie as she  
pushed her way to the front. "What was that all about?"  
Maggie smiled weakly.   
"I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to say. But I have a feeling  
you won't have to wait too long to find out."   
  
Endymion hurried to the stables. If he was going to find  
her, he had had to move quickly. As he went, a loud  
rumbling came from overhead. He cursed under his breath. A  
storm was brewing.   
  
Yoru was ready wand waiting for him when he arrived. He  
took the reins from the stable-boy and swung himself into  
the seat. As he went to move away, the head groom hurried  
out. "I must advise against this your highness!" He cried.  
"A storm is brewing and it looks to be a big one!"   
"I know." Said Endymion. "But I do not have time to wait  
it out. Do not worry, I will be careful." He turned Yoru  
around and galloped away before the groom could say another  
word.  
  
He left the palace and surveyed the roads in front of him.  
There was only two, one lead to town, the other to the  
Twisted Woods, so called because of the vast number of  
twisting paths that it held. He already knew that she had  
not gone to town, what Maggie had said made sense, so he  
took the path that lead to the woods. No sooner had he  
entered the first grove of trees, the heavens opened and  
rain poured down in a torrent. Grimacing, he sank lower in  
the saddle and pressed on. Along the twisting paths he  
rode, coming a few minutes later to a split in the road   
that branched off in no less than seven different  
directions. After growing up around these woods, he knew  
which paths went where, but which way would Serena have  
gone? He studied the paths critically. The second path to  
the right looked slightly straighter than the others. It  
did not stay that way for long, it quickly twisted and   
turned before splitting into twelve other paths, but at  
first glance it appeared to be the best choice. As he moved  
on, a bolt of lightning flashed overhead, followed by a   
huge rumble of thunder only five seconds later. The storm   
was almost overhead. Endymion was no fool, he was acutely  
aware of how dangerous it was to be in the forest during a  
storm, but he had to find Serena. She was more important to  
him than his personal safety.   
  
As the rain continued to pour down, he went further and  
further into the Twisted Woods, taking the paths that seem  
the straightest. He prayed that he could catch up with her,  
she already had a four and a half hour head start.   
"Oh Serena. Please be safe."  
  
End Chapter 12 


	14. Chapter 13

I'm back, sorry for the delay!   
Maid for You - Chapter 13  
  
Serena however, despite her head start, had not gotten very far at all. She had quickly become lost in the Twisted Woods and had been wandering aimlessly for hours. Then darkness had fallen, making it even harder to find her way. Now, just to make things even worse, a huge storm was raging. As the thunder rumbled nearby, she screamed. She was terrified of storms, she always had been. The thunder triggered a fear buried so deep she could not name it, she only knew how it made her feel. To be trapped in one now, lost and alone in a dark, strange wood, was more than she could bear. Bursting into fresh tears, she ran. Tears and rain blinded her as she went, branches tore at her face and ripped her clothes. Several times she tripped, cutting her hands and knees on the harsh forest floor. Yet each time she picked her self up and carried on, her desire to get out of the storm the only thing keeping her going.  
A burst of lightning suddenly illuminated the surrounding area. As it did so, Serena saw something. Over the years, several gnarled old trees had knotted together, forming a tiny arch above their trunks. Although small, it could easily hold a small person, the arch sheltering the ground below and the trunks acting as a breaker from the wind. Gasping, she flung herself in, claiming the meagre shelter for her own. She pressed her back to the trunks and pulled her knees towards her chest. She shivered and rubbed her hands in a vain attempt to warm them. She was so cold…. "Endymion." She sobbed. "Endymion!"  
"Serena!"  
Her head shot up. Was someone calling her? She looked around and saw no one.   
"Just the wind." She thought miserably.  
"Serena!"  
"Just the wind…."  
  
Deeper and deeper into the Twisted Woods he had gone, ignoring the rain that beat at his body and the discomfort that came from riding in clothes that were so thoroughly soaked. Even Yoru's saddle was wet through. It did not matter to him. All that mattered was her. He would not, could not, stop until he found her.   
A branch crashed down in front of them and Yoru reared up. Endymion gripped the reins and tried to calm the horse. He had done a lot of work with Yoru since that day in the courtyard, but this was enough to scare even the calmest of animals. Desperately, he called out again into the night.  
"SERENA!"   
  
As the storm reached it's height, Serena squeezed herself further into her tiny shelter. Tears still fell unashamedly from her eyes, showing her utter misery. "I was so stupid." She thought. "I should have told him, he's never been anything but good to me, we might have worked something out. But it's too late now." She shook with sobs. "Far too late."  
"Serena!"  
"Oh, why does even the wind sound like his voice?"  
"Serena!"   
  
Endymion was growing desperate. He was beginning to fear that something had happened to her. "SERENA! PLEASE, ANSWER ME! SERENA!"  
  
As the words reached her ears, she froze. That wasn't the wind! It was him - he'd come for her! "ENDYMION!" She screamed out and scrambled out of the shelter, running towards the sound of his voice.   
  
His heart leapt as he heard her call his name. For a moment he was frozen, unable to move. Then, with a rustling of branches, she appeared in front of him, soaked to the skin and clutching a small bag. "Serena! Oh thank God!" He jumped off of Yoru and ran to her, pulling her into his arms. "Thank heavens you're safe." He said, his voice threatening to break. "I was so worried."  
"I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I didn't know what to do, Endymion, I'm…" At that moment, a huge rumble of thunder sounded directly overhead. She screamed and clung to him.   
"We have to get out of the woods!" He yelled over the noise of the storm, now directly overhead. She nodded and he lifted her onto Yoru's back. Swinging himself up behind her, he rode as quickly as he could back towards the palace.   
All the way he held her close, so grateful that he had her back in his arms. He never wanted to go through that again.   
  
They rode through the gates that led to the stables and saw the groom waiting for them. He had been almost tearing out his hair in worry, he had let the prince leave, it would be his fault if anything happened to Endymion. So he was greatly relieved when he saw the dishevelled figure riding back into the palace grounds. He dashed out into the rain to meet them. "Your Highness!"   
Endymion rode up and slid off the horse, pulling Serena down after him. She had given in to her exhaustion sometime on the way and was now in a deep sleep. He cradled her gently in his arms as he turned to the groom. "Look after Yoru. He's soaked through, I do not want him getting sick." The groom nodded wordlessly, not understanding what had happened. He wished he knew who the girl in the prince's arms was. But he had no time to ask as Endymion started to run, desperate to get Serena inside where it was warm and dry.   
  
Although she had been off duty for some time now, Jessica had been unable to relax and was pacing the corridor outside the prince's rooms. She ran a hand through her long brown hair in frustration. "Where are they?" She muttered. She was worried for her friend and prince. She was fairly sure now, after going through all of the evidence, that they were having some kind of secret relationship. If it ever got out, she knew there would be hell to pay.   
The sound of running broke into her thoughts. She turned and saw Endymion running towards her, Serena in his arms. "Dear God!" She cried, forgetting her manners at the sight of her friend. Endymion called out to her.  
"Quickly, draw a bath! I must get her warm!" Jessica nodded and rushed to do his bidding.   
  
Endymion entered his room and laid Serena gently on the bed. She stirred as he did so. "Endy…." she murmured.  
"Shhh, It's okay." He whispered as he carefully removed her soaked clothing. He picked her up again when he heard Jessica's voice informing him that the bath was ready. Holding her close, he carried her into the bathroom and placed her in the bath.  
  
Jessica tried to leave, but she was frozen to the spot by what she saw. The great Prince of Earth, tenderly washing the young servant girl, whispering to her all the while. Then, when she felt warmer, he lifted her out of the bath and placed her on the soft mat. He passed his hand over her body and the cuts and bruises vanished. Jessica was shocked, she had heard rumours that the prince had strange powers, but she had never really believed them.   
She was shaken from her daze as the prince reached for a towel and she dashed forward to place one in his hands. Then she held the door as he went back to the bed and dried Serena before dressing her in her nightdress which was, Jessica noted, already on Endymion's bed. Silently, she wondered how long their relationship had been going on.   
  
When he was satisfied that Serena was comfortable, he turned back to Jessica. "That you for your help. You may go now."   
Jessica frowned. "Yes sire, but do you not want me to lay out some dry clothes for you?" She asked.  
"No thank you." He replied, a hint of irritation in his voice. He was cold and tired, he wished only to sleep.  
Jessica caught the irritation and nodded. "Yes sire," With a quick curtsey, she left the room.  
  
Alone now with Serena, Endymion peeled off his sodden clothes. Quickly, he climbed into bed and pulled the sleeping girl close. "I love you." He whispered. "I don't know why you left me, but I'll always love you no matter what. You're my life." Serena mumbled at his words and snuggled closer. He smiled as her warmth filled him and he saw her face in his mind as sleep finally claimed him.  
  
End Chapter 13 


	15. Chapter 14

Maid for You - Chapter 14  
  
When she awoke the next morning, it took her a moment to work out where she was. Then, as she looked around her, she remembered what had happened. She sighed and looked over at Endymion. He was still asleep, his back to her. She reached out and shook him gently to wake him. She had a lot of explaining to do and she wanted to get it over with. However, he did not respond to her shaking. "Endymion?" She called softly. Still, he did not respond. Surprised at the depth of his sleep, she rolled him over - and a cry of horror escaped her lips. Endymion's face was flushed and a quick examination revealed dangerously shallow breathing. Placing her hand on his forehead she felt unnatural heat. His hands however, were freezing. He had a fever. Panic gripped Serena. Fevers were unpredictable and could be fatal. She needed to get help and quickly. Diving out of the bed she threw on some clothes and ran down the hall. Almost flying, she dashed into Jessica's office.  
Upon hearing running, Jessica looked up. Her eyes widened at the look on Serena's face. "Serena! What's wrong?!" She cried. Serena shakily replied.  
"The prince! Oh Jessica, he has a fever! I - I don't know what to do!" Jessica cursed. She knew instantly what had happened, he'd gone to bed without drying off and warming up. Silently, she blamed herself for not making sure he was okay. But she would have to worry about the repercussions later. She grabbed Serena and hurried to the prince's rooms.   
One glance at the pale figure on the bed told Jessica exactly how serious this was. She would have to act quickly. "Serena, I need to get some things to make him more comfortable. You go and get the King and Queen." Serena gasped.  
"Me?" Jessica sighed.  
"Yes Serena, you!' She snapped. "We don't have time to waste! Now go!" Nodding, Serena ran out of the room.   
  
Serena knocked sharply on the great doors to the King and Queens rooms. They were opened a moment later by their personal maid, Eliza. Eliza frowned. "Serena? What are you doing here?" Serena took a deep breath.   
"Eliza, I must speak to their majesties right away! It's an emergency!"   
"What's wrong dear?" Came a voice from behind Eliza. Serena gasped as she realised who the speaker was, Queen Gaia, queen of all the earth. She was sure she was trembling as she spoke.   
"Oh your majesty, It's the prince! He's very sick!" Gaia looked horrified at Serena's words.   
"Endymion is sick? What is wrong?" She tried unsuccessfully to keep the worry from her voice. Behind her, King Sol was also listening.   
"He has a fever." Serena said quietly. The king let out a loud curse, then pushed past and hurried down to his son's room, stopping only to yell to Eliza to summon a doctor.   
  
Jessica gently wiped the prince's forehead with a cold cloth, trying to lower his temperature. She looked up as the door opened and curtsied and the king and queen rushed in. The queen went to her son's side. "What could have caused this?" She whispered. It was Jessica who answered. "He was caught in the storm last night while on an evening ride." She chose her words carefully. She knew that now was not the time for the truth. And she hadn't lied anyway, she'd just omitted a few details. The queen looked like she was about to say something else, but at that moment the doctor arrived.   
  
There had been silence for several minutes as the doctor examined the young prince. Finally he turned back to face the king and queen. When he spoke, his voice was grim. "I'm afraid it doesn't look good your majesties. I have done all I can, but there is simply no cure for this kind of thing. I'm very sorry, but I do not believe he will see the dusk." The queen's cry of grief echoed Serena's own, silent agony.  
"What have I done?" She thought. "This is all my fault!" The pain was unbearable. "Oh God, please don't take him from me!" She looked down at the unconscious prince. "Please Endymion, I know you're stronger than this. You have to fight."  
  
He must have heard her, for he fought valiantly. He defied the doctors prediction and was still clinging to life six days later. The doctor was amazed. "He's strong, I must say." He told the king and queen. "But there are still no guarantees."  
The days themselves were a blur for Serena. She ate little and slept less, unwilling to leave him for a moment longer than necessary. His fever raged for another three days and Serena remained by his side.   
  
On the ninth day since he became sick, Serena got a nasty shock. She had been trying to make him more comfortable in the bed, when he suddenly stopped moving. Her cry of terror brought the king and queen running, with the doctor close behind. "He stopped moving! Just stopped!" She cried, almost hysterically at the doctor. He quickly went to look at the now still prince. The others waited in silent fear. It seemed to be an eternity until the doctor finally turned around - and smiled.   
"Good news!" He cried. "The fever has broken, he's going to be okay! The lack of movement was only because he has slipped into a deep sleep." King Sol let out a sigh of relief and hugged his queen.   
"Thank you doctor." He said, his emotion clear in his voice. "I can't tell you what this means to us." The doctor nodded.   
"You are welcome your majesty. But in all honesty, I did very little. It was mostly him and his incredible strength. However, I will remain here until he awakens, which will probably not be for another day or two."  
Relief washed over Serena. She hadn't lost him, he was going to be okay! She gripped the bedpost for support. The relief was almost overwhelming. "Thank you" She murmured to whatever was responsible for this miracle, "Thank you."   
  
Queen Gaia looked at her sleeping son with a soft smile. He always had been a fighter. Her gaze drifted to the servant girl by the bed. The girls hair was messy and there were bags under her eyes. With a shock, she realised that she could not recall a single point in the last nine days when she had not seen Serena in the room. Had she had any sleep at all? The queen doubted it. She went to the girl and laid her hand on her shoulder. Serena looked up in shock. She went to speak, but the queen stopped her. "It's okay. Your name is Serena isn't it?" Serena nodded and the queen continued. "I know that you have hardly left this room since my son became ill. Your dedication is above and beyond the call of duty and it will not go unrewarded. But you must rest now, or you will become ill yourself." Serena could not deny that she was exhausted. She'd only had seven hours sleep in nine days. Now that she knew that Endymion was going to be okay, she could relax.   
"Thank you your majesty." She said. The queen smiled.  
"No Serena, thank YOU. Now go on, get some sleep." Serena nodded and curtsied. Then she turned and went into her small room. She pulled off her clothes, crawled into bed and instantly feel asleep. She did not awaken for twenty four hours.   
  
End Chapter 14 


	16. Chapter 15

I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. For those of you who don't know, I have actually written the whole story, but it's hard sometimes to find the time to type it up.   
  
Now, don't kill me (Or I'll never get it all done!) But this will be the last update for 3-4 weeks. I'm going on holiday on Thursday and I won't be back until the end of the month. If I can get another chapter up before I go, I will, but no promises!  
  
Thanks again and enjoy chapter 15!  
  
Maid for You - Chapter 15  
  
Serena had been dusting in his room when she heard him start to stir. Dropping the duster, she went quickly to his side. "Endymion?" She asked softly.  
Her voice penetrated the fog in his brain and he forced his eyes open. "Serena?"  
"Endymion!" She cried out his name in joy. Tears filled her eyes. He stared back at her, momentarily confused. Why was she crying? What was wrong. He turned slightly and saw her star locket on his bedside table. In a flash, he remembered everything.   
"I must have become ill during the night." He realised. "How long?" He asked gently. Serena sighed.  
"You've been out for twelve days. You had a fever……" She trailed off. Tears that were not as happy as the ones she had just shed, trickled down her cheeks. "Oh Endymion, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" He reached out and took her hand in his.   
"Why did you leave me Serena? Don't you love me anymore?" Had somebody ripped her still-beating heart from her chest, it would have hurt less than the pain she felt upon hearing those words and the sorrow in his voice.  
"Oh, Endymion, no! I could never stop loving you! That's - That's why I left." The prince frowned.   
"I don't understand." He said, confused.   
"I love you so much, I couldn't bear to see your reputation destroyed! But I knew if our relationship ever got out it would be, so when I couldn't keep it a secret anymore I just panicked! I - I didn't know what else to do, I'm so sorry! She started to cry again, her shoulders shaking as she tried to still her tears. Endymion pulled himself into a sitting position and pulled her close to him. His still-foggy brain didn't know what was going on, but he knew it must be of great importance for it to effect Serena like this. He held her until her tears abated and then spoke gently to her.   
"Serena, I don't understand. What changed? Why couldn't you keep it a secret anymore?" She did not reply. "Serena, please." He begged. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it together. I promise." She looked up.   
"Really?" She asked. He nodded.  
"I swear it." She paused and took a deep breath. Looking him straight in the eyes, she said the words for the first time.  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
He was already pale, but at her words, all remaining colour drained from his face. "P-pregnant?!" He stuttered, shocked. She nodded miserably. "With MY child?" He asked.   
"There's no one else." She whispered. Endymion's mind was spinning, Serena was pregnant, he was going to be a father! He desperately searched for the right thing to say.  
"That's, that's, Incredible. Just, incredible!" Suddenly he laughed and hugged her tightly. "I'm going to be a father!" Serena was, to say the least, surprised at his reaction. She wasn't entirely sure what she had been expecting, but it wasn't this.   
"You're not upset?" She asked.   
"Why would I be?" He smiled. At that moment, nothing mattered more than Serena and the child she carried.  
"But what about your parents?" She said, surely he hadn't forgotten? He shook his head.   
"Don't worry about them. It's been terrible having to keep you a secret, I'm glad it's out. If they don't accept you, then they can find somebody else to be king." Serena was shocked.   
"You'd give up the throne for me?" She asked incredulously.   
"Yes. I'd rather not," He said honestly, "But if it came down to a choice between being king or being with you, then I'd choose you every time." Serena couldn't speak, she was so overwhelmed. She hugged him tightly burying her face in his neck.   
  
As they hugged, Endymion remembered something. He pulled away and turned to the draw by his bed. He rummaged for a moment, then came away, a small black box in his hand. He opened it and held it out to Serena, revealing a gold ring with a diamond carved into the shape of a rose. He gently took her hand in his. "Serena, will you marry me?" Serena gasped, but she did not have to think about her answer.   
"Oh Endymion! Yes!" Her hands were shaking as he removed the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. It was a perfect fit. She threw herself into his arms. "I love you." She whispered.  
"And I you." He replied. His blue eyes were sparkling as he leaned down and kissed her.   
  
Just as the kiss ended, the door opened and the King and Queen entered the room. They were greeted by the sight of their son, awake and aware, his young hand-maid wrapped tightly in his arms. "Endymion!" Cried the King in shock, "What are you doing with that servant girl in your arms!?" Endymion looked up.   
"She's not a servant girl." He said firmly. "She's my fiancée."  
"WHAT?!" The king could not believe what he was hearing. "HAVE YOU GONE MAD ENDYMION?! YOU CAN'T MARRY A COMMONER!"   
"I can and I will." The Prince replied calmly, his arms still wrapped around Serena, who was shaking with fear. "I love her father, I wish to spend the rest of my life with her. And I shall - with or without your approval." Sol was furious. His face was red and his hands shook.   
"YOU CANNOT RULE WITH A SERVANT FOR YOUR QUEEN!" Endymion smiled.  
"You can find someone else to rule then." He said simply.   
"WHAT?! YOU'D GIVE UP THE THRONE FOR THIS - THIS PEASANT?! WHY, IF I…"  
"SOL!" Queen Gaia had had enough of her husbands ranting. "Stop yelling and stop talking about the poor girl like that! She's right in front of you for God's sake! And don't be so quick to judge. Yes, it's unusual, but there aren't any laws to say that he can't marry outside of nobility."  
"You're on his side?!" Sol spluttered in amazement. Gaia threw up her hands in despair.  
"Look at them Sol! Look at how good they look together! They belong together, it's so easy to see. And I know this girl." She smiled. "Nobility or not, she's perfect for him." Gaia remembered her son's anger the day Clara had beaten Serena and how quickly he'd appointed her his maid. She suspected they'd been in love for quite some time.   
"But, but it's never been done!" Sol said desperately, knowing he was loosing. He'd never been able to stand up to both his wife and son.   
"Change is good dear." Said Gaia sweetly. Sol sighed and gave up.   
"Some King I am." He muttered to himself. Then he turned to his family. "Fine. Do as you please." He looked at Endymion. "Consider yourself lucky I don't have any other heirs." He glared at Serena. "She has much to learn. Teach her, make certain she doesn't embarrass me."  
"Yes father." Endymion said seriously, though his heart was light. They'd actually agreed to the marriage!  
Sol turned and went to leave the room. Before he did, he spoke to his son once more.  
"I hope you are prepared for the reactions from the noble girls. They will NOT be pleased." Then, shaking his head in disgust and disbelief, he left.  
  
Endymion couldn't take his father's words too seriously, he was too happy! Finally, he and Serena could truly be together!   
Queen Gaia beamed at Serena. Unlike her husband, she was delighted that her son had found someone he really loved. "Welcome to the family dear!" She said, moving forward to hug the surprised girl. "Don't worry about the King, he'll come round. He's just stubborn!  
"Thank you, your majesty!" She said, warmed by the Earth Queen's acceptance of her. The Queen laughed.  
"Call me Gaia dear, everyone does! Though you might want to stick to formalities with Sol for a while!" Serena grinned and nodded in agreement and Gaia saw just how pretty the young maid was when she smiled.   
  
Silence fell for a few moments and Serena began to sort through all the incredible events that had taken place in so little time. Something occurred to her. "Endymion?"  
"Yes?"  
"I find it a little hard to believe that you just *happened* to have an engagement ring to hand." The prince blushed and looked embarrassed.   
"Actually, I, ah, I had it made about a month ago for you…… I hoped, well, you know….." He trailed off and Serena's heart swelled with love and joy. He really wanted this as much as she did.   
  
The queen's eyes sparkled with laughter and she stood up. "I think perhaps I should give you some time alone! Endymion, will you be getting up today?" He nodded.   
"Yes mother. I've certainly had enough sleep! Plus, I can't wait to start planning the wedding!  
"There's no hurry!" Gaia laughed. "It can wait for a little while!"   
"Actually it can't." Endymion told her, slightly nervously. Gaia frowned.  
"Why not?" The prince coughed.  
"Well mother, you see, the thing is, Serena, well, she's kind of - pregnant." The queens jaw dropped.   
"She IS?!" She gasped and Endymion grinned.   
"Isn't it wonderful?" He said, praying his mother would agree. Gaia was stunned.  
"Well, yes, I suppose it is. But Endymion, you're not supposed to do THAT until AFTER the wedding!" The couple on the bed looked away, suddenly finding the blankets very interesting.   
"Oops?" Said the prince somewhat sheepishly.   
"Oops indeed." said his mother with an amused sigh. "Ah well, these things will happen." She grinned suddenly. "I'm not exactly in any position to judge anyway, after all, you were also conceived outside of wedlock!" Endymion's jaw dropped, just as his mother's had earlier.   
"ME?!" Serena giggled at his shock.  
"Yes dear, you." Gaia replied, sweetly. "Your father and I also couldn't wait."   
"Oh." Was the only word that came out of the usually articulate prince's mouth. Gaia smiled.   
"It's becoming a family tradition I think!" She turned her gaze on Serena. "How far along are you dear?" She asked.   
"About two months." Serena replied. The queen nodded.   
"Then we have a couple of months until you begin to show. No problem, we can organise a wedding in two months. We start today! I shall expect to see both of you in my rooms in one hour! With a final hug to her son and his bride, she left to begin planning the wedding of the millennium.   
  
End Chapter 15 


	17. Chapter 16

Maid for You - Chapter 16  
  
Well, I'm finally back! I'm sorry about the long wait, but to make it up to you, I'm giving you chapter 16 AND chapter 17!  
  
This chapter is pretty much about the reactions of Serena's friends to her news. I hate it when you read something and think "How would this character react to this." And then the author never tells you! So if I've missed out anyone you wanted to see react, let me know and I'll do my best to fit them in later!  
  
While Endymion bathed and changed, Serena went to see Jessica. Endymion had insisted that she could not continue as a servant if she was to be his bride. Although she would miss working with her friends, Serena understood why she could not continue as she was. Her marriage to Endymion would change her whole life, but she was so happy that any sacrifices seemed small.   
  
Entering housekeeping, she found it empty, save for Jessica, who was doing paperwork in Clara's old office. She looked up as Serena entered. "Serena! How are you, how is the prince?" Serena grinned.   
  
"I'm fine, Endymion is too. Jessica, he proposed!" She held out her ring-clad hand to the older girl. Jessica gaped and stared at Serena. She tried to speak, but words failed her. She had known that there was something between the prince and Serena, but she had never expected it to go this far.   
  
"Serena, I, well, that's fantastic! Congratulations!" She said when she eventually recovered her voice. She moved from behind the desk to Serena's side and wrapped the girl in a hug. She was about to speak again when something crossed her mind. "Wait a minute - if you're marrying the prince, should I be calling you 'princess?!" Serena laughed.  
  
"Princess?! Me?! Jessica, I may be marrying a Prince, but believe me, I'm no Princess!"   
  
Having bid farewell to Jessica, Serena headed to the kitchens. After keeping her relationship a secret for so long, she wanted to tell the world! Running through the huge doors, she spotted her friend almost instantly. "Maggie!" Maggie turned and gasped.  
  
"Serena! Oh my God! Are you alright? I've been worried sick!" She rushed over to embrace her friend. She whispered into Serena's ear. "I know, you know - about you and Prince Endymion." Serena's eyes widened.   
  
"You do?! Who told you?!" She whispered, shocked. Maggie smiled at the memory of her strange conversation with the prince.   
  
"He did." She replied. "He came and spoke with me when you ran away, in case I knew where you'd gone. He admitted then that he loved you and didn't know why you'd left." Maggie glared accusingly at Serena. "I didn't know either. Would you care to enlighten me now?" Serena smiled sweetly and whispered her reason into Maggie's ear. "What?!" She cried out. "Does he know?!" Serena laughed.   
  
"He does now! I told him this morning!" Maggie was stunned.   
  
"What did he say?" She asked. Serena sighed and lowered her head.   
  
"Not a lot." She looked up at grinned. "He just asked if I'd marry him!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Maggie's shriek almost split Serena's eardrums and drew the attention of everyone else in the kitchens. "Did you say yes?!" She questioned excitedly. Serena gave her friend a look of sheer disbelief.   
  
"Maggie! Of COURSE I said yes! The kitchen maid squealed and threw her arms round Serena in a tight hug. "Maggie!" Serena gasped. "I can't breathe!" Instantly, Maggie let go of Serena.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Maggie laughed. "I just can't believe you're getting married!"   
  
"What was that?!" Cried Cookie as she spun around. "Serena's getting married?" She turned to the former maid. "To whom?" Serena was about to answer, but Maggie interrupted.   
  
"Can I tell her?" She begged Serena. "Please?" Serena laughed.   
  
"Go right ahead!"   
  
"Oh thank you!" Maggie cried, then yelled out the news the entire kitchen. "SERENA IS GETTING MARRIED TO PRINCE ENDYMION!" No sooner had she spoken, then Serena was surrounded by the entire kitchen staff, all of them firing a barrage of questions at her. Laughing, she answered as many as she could before backing away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really have to go now!" She said. "I'll come back soon, I promise! She turned back to Maggie. "Thank you Maggie. For everything." The other girl smiled.   
  
"Anytime Serena. Good luck!" Serena smiled and headed out the door. Before she left she whispered into Maggie's ear.   
  
"You're one of my bridesmaids!" Then she was gone, leaving Maggie standing agape and in shock in the kitchens.  
  
When she arrived back at their rooms, Endymion was ready and waiting. He smiled as she entered. "I'm glad you're back. It's time for lunch!" He glanced at the uniform she still wore. "Do you have anything else you can wear?" Serena paused and thought for a moment.   
  
"I have a dress, but it's nothing fancy." She pulled out a dress of soft grey material that tied at the back with a pink ribbon. "Will it be alright?" She was extremely nervous, this was her first meal with the royal family. Endymion nodded. "That will be fine, it's only lunch!" Reassured, Serena changed and then went with her Prince to meet the King and Queen for lunch.  
  
Halfway to the dining hall, Endymion's stomach made a loud growling sound. It was so unexpected, Serena couldn't help laughing. Endymion blushed. "I'm sorry, but I haven't eaten in over a week!" Serena smiled.   
  
"It's alright." She said. "I haven't had much myself." She bit her lip. "I just hope my manners aren't too bad." Endymion reached out and took her hand in his.  
  
"Don't worry." He said, squeezing her hand. "You'll be fine." He stopped outside the dining hall doors and smiled down at her. "Ready?" Serena gave him a shaky smile.   
  
"As ready as I'll ever be!" She said nervously. Giving her hand a last gentle squeeze, Endymion pushed open the doors and led her into the Earth family's private dining hall.  
  
When they entered, the King and Queen were already seated at the polished oak table in the centre of the room. Queen Gaia smiled warmly as they entered, a stark contrast to King Sol's scowl of disapproval. He had many hopes and dreams for his only son and none of them included a servant girl as a bride. But he could not bring himself to deny his son the throne.   
  
Endymion led Serena to a seat next to the Queen. He then sat himself opposite her, next to his father. When they were both seated, Gaia turned to Serena. "Lunch is usually a light meal." She explained, "But because neither you nor Endymion has eaten properly lately, we're having something more substantial." Serena looked up at the Queen, trying to settle the butterflies in her stomach.   
  
"Thank you - your majesty." She replied quietly. The Queen laughed. "You're welcome Serena! Now, let us eat!"  
  
When the waitress, a girl named Louisa, came in to the hall, she nearly dropped the soup. She had not yet heard of the Prince's unusual choice of bride and was shocked to see Serena eating with the royal family.  
  
Serena suppressed a laugh. She had a feeling the next few days would be very interesting.   
  
End Chapter 16 


	18. Chapter 17

Maid for you - Chapter 17  
  
Queen Gaia, King Sol, Prince Endymion and Serena were all seated around a large wooden table in one of the palaces many meeting rooms. Dozens of sheets of paper covered the surface of the table, the creamy-white expanse broken only by several large coffee cups. None of them had ever arranged a wedding before and they were quickly finding out just how big a task it was.   
  
  
  
Sol sighed and reached once more for the off-planet guest list. He had been somewhat nicer to Serena the past couple of weeks, ever since the public reaction to the Prince's choice of bride had not been as bad as he'd feared. In fact, with the exception of a handful of noble families who'd hoped to marry their daughters off to the Prince, The announcement had been met with a great deal of approval. The King was beginning to think that this just might be a good thing for the royal family. Also, he had to admit to himself, Serena was far nicer to be around than many of the noble girls he'd tried to get his son to court.   
  
"We need to get the off-planet invitations out as soon as possible." He said to the others. "Otherwise they may not get the invitation in time." The queen nodded in agreement.   
  
"I'll see that they are sent out by the end of the week." She reached out to take the list from her husband.  
  
"I suppose we must send an invitation to Queen Serenity?" Sol said as he handed the list over.   
  
"Yes dear." The Queen replied. "It doesn't matter that we already know she won't come. It would be rude not to make the offer." Serena was confused by this.   
  
"Why won't she come?" She asked the Queen. Gaia smiled sadly.  
  
"Queen Serenity hasn't left the moon since her daughter was killed." She said sadly. Serena was horrified.  
  
"Killed?" She gasped. "What happened?"  
  
"There was an attack from outside the solar system. Evil beings who wanted to claim it for their own. Queen Serenity used her most powerful weapon, the Silver Imperium Crystal, to defeat them, but not before her daughter, who was also called Serenity, was killed. It was a terrible blow to the queen. The child was only two years old." Queen Gaia closed her eyes, remembering the terrible day she'd heard of the Princess's death. "Queen Serenity has never really recovered." She finished.   
  
Serena suddenly felt great sorrow for this queen she'd never met. "The poor woman." She said softly. "To lose your child - I can not imagine what could be worse." Her hand drifted to her still-flat stomach. Knowing what was going through her mind, Endymion reached out and put a comforting hand on her arm.   
  
King Sol frowned. His son and his bride were acting very strangely. "Is there something you're not telling me?" He enquired with suspicion. Endymion looked up and over to his mother. The look he gave her clearly said "I though you'd told him." The Queen responded with a look of her own that said "I thought you did."   
  
"Well?" Sol asked again. He looked to his wife, then to his son and then to Serena. No one said a word. The King gave up asking and replayed the conversation in his mind. A moment later he figured it out. "Oh no." He groaned. This wasn't happening. "She's pregnant isn't she?" Three silent nods confirmed his fears. Sol put his head in his hands. "How long?" He asked quietly. Serena, a little fearful of his reaction, gathered her courage and spoke.  
  
"About ten weeks, your majesty." There was silence again while the other waited nervously for the King's reaction. Sol let out a deep, resigned, sigh. Finally he spoke.   
  
"I suppose we had better get a move on then." Serena smiled. Perhaps he wasn't as bad as she'd thought.  
  
The wedding preparations continued for weeks. Almost the entire palace staff was involved in one way or another.   
  
Serena had slipped into the role of organiser with surprising ease. Gaia was pleased about this, they were skills that would serve the former maid well in her new royal life. The Queen found herself smiling as she walked along the long hallway to the room Serena had been given as a study. The girl was making amazing progress, it was as if she had been born to nobility, but she still retained the humbleness and sunny nature that made her so likeable.   
  
When she entered the study, she found Serena deep in conversation with Hana, a highly respected local florist. Both women looked up as she came in, Hana dropping into a curtsey and Serena giving her a warm smile. The Queen acknowledged the florist with a smile and then turned to Serena. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but the seamstress is here to take the measurements for your dress." Serena's eyes lit up. She was looking forward to picking out her wedding dress. She quickly spoke to Hana.   
  
"I'm sorry, we're going to have to stop for today. Can you come back tomorrow?" Hana nodded.   
  
"Of course. Is 10 am convenient?" She asked.   
  
"That's fine." Serena smiled. She turned and grinned at Gaia. "Lets go!"  
  
The seamstress was a middle-aged woman with bright green eyes and greying hair. The Queen quickly introduced the two. "Serena, this is Carlotta. She's been designing wedding dresses for over twenty years and it was her mother who designed my wedding dress! Carlotta, this is Serena, soon to be the Princess of the Earth!" The two greeted each other and then Carlotta pulled out a black leather folder.   
  
"Here some design sketches I've done for your dress. Have a look and tell me what you think." She handed the folder to Serena who sat down and began looking through the many designs.   
  
Serena was blown away by the stunning pictures that were presented to her. Each one was better than the one before. She didn't know how she was ever going to choose. "None of them have to be exactly like that." Carlotta told her. "We can make any changes you want. Or perhaps you had something else in mind?" Serena shook her head.   
  
"Not really. I hadn't really thought about it before, I have no idea what I want!" She replied. She looked at the pictures again. To pick just one seemed like an impossible task.   
  
"Well, while you're thinking about it, let me take your measurements!" Carlotta laughed. She went to her bag and pulled out her tape-measure. As she did so, the tape measure caught on another piece of paper, sending it fluttering to the ground.   
  
"What's that?" Asked Serena, picking it up.  
  
"Oh," Said Carlotta, That's just a rejected design I did for the Countess of Chiswick. She's also getting married soon, but she didn't like this one."   
  
"But it's perfect." Said Serena quietly. A strange feeling rose within her. This was the dress.   
  
"It is?!" Carlotta said, stunned. Serena nodded. The wasn't a doubt in her mind. Gaia leaned over and looked at the picture Serena held.  
  
"My, It IS lovely!" She agreed. She looked at Carlotta. "Why was it rejected?" She asked.   
  
"Apparently, it was too frilly. I didn't think so, but it was her choice, not mine." She explained. The Queen looked again. There were a lot of frills, but they looked just right. There was no accounting for taste she supposed. She laid a hand on Serena's shoulder.  
  
"Well then, it would seem that her loss is our gain." She smiled at Serena. "I assume this is the one you want?" Serena grinned.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
As Carlotta took Serena's measurements, Serena took a moment to reflect on all the amazing things that had happened to her. She was marrying the Earth's Prince, a man she loved more than life, she carried his child and she had wonderful friends. For the moment at least, life was perfect.  
  
End Chapter 17 


	19. Chapter 18

Here we go again! This chapter is one of my favourites, so I really hope you enjoy it!  
  
Sorry about the paragraphing in this chapter, I couldn't figure out where to split the scenes, so they're a bit long.  
  
Maid for You - Chapter 18  
  
Footsteps echoed along the white marble halls as the young woman strode purposefully towards her destination. Long blonde hair flowed behind her, neatly tied back with a red bow. It was obvious to all who saw her that she was a leader, one more used to giving orders than receiving them, a soldier of high rank.  
  
Reaching a set of high white doors, she knocked briskly. "Come." Came the gentle summons from within. She opened the door and stepped into the private chambers of the Moon's queen, Serenity. The Queen smiled warmly as she entered. "Sailor Venus." She greeted the young woman. "What news for me today?" Venus held out the golden envelope in her hand.  
  
"We have had a message from earth. Prince Endymion is to be married and you have been invited to attend." She paused before continuing. "Shall I send the standard rejection your majesty?" The Moon Queen did not reply, she had become lost in thought. Prince Endymion was the only child of the King and Queen of Earth, this would be a very special occasion. She knew it was only proper that she attend, even though earth was not a member of the Silver Millennium. After all, there was no hostility between the two planets, Earth had simply preferred to retain full independence. In fact, she had once been good friends with Queen Gaia.   
  
"So long ago." She murmured. She turned back to Venus. "Who is his bride?" She asked the young woman. Venus smiled slightly.   
  
"A most unusual one your majesty, she is his maid!" Queen Serenity was surprised to say the least.   
  
"A love match." She said thoughtfully. "He's lucky. I would have expected him to have an arranged marriage." She suspected Queen Gaia had used her charms on King Sol so that Endymion could marry the one he loved. She wondered how the girl was coping with the fiery-tempered king. Still, it was a joyous time for the King and Queen, indeed for the whole planet. The marriage of the only heir was a big occasion. "Is it right for me to begrudge them their happiness because mine was taken from me?" She wondered. She turned her head to the window and saw the blue planet hanging in the sky. Soft white clouds covered part of the globe, giving it a mottled effect. She remembered the last time she had been there, almost twenty years ago. It had been Endymion's official presentation. It had been a wonderful day and she remembered well the joy of the King and Queen. She sighed.  
  
"Your majesty?" Venus gently called the Queen back to the present. The Queen jumped, so lost in her memories was she, that she had forgotten that Venus was there.   
  
"Yes?" She replied, somewhat absently.  
  
"Shall I send the rejection?" Venus asked again. Serenity took a deep breath. She had made her decision and as hard as it would be, she knew it was right.   
  
"No." She replied. "Send a reply stating that I will be delighted to attend." Venus was stunned. In all the time she had been serving Queen Serenity, she had never known her to leave the Moon. In fact, she knew that the queen had not left the Moon since the death of her daughter.   
  
"Are you sure your majesty?" She asked incredulously.   
  
"Yes." Serenity replied. "And you and the others shall accompany me." her tone broached no argument. Venus bowed.   
  
"Very well, you majesty. I shall go and make ready for the trip." With a final bow she lest, leaving the Moon Queen alone. Serenity turned once more to the vision of Earth. She stared at it for a long time, gathering her courage. This would be her first off-planet trip in over fifteen years.  
  
King Sol, Queen Gaia, Prince Endymion and Serena were once more seated in one of the large meeting rooms with paperwork and coffee. The task this time was to pick out the menus for the wedding dinner. Serena was frustrated, she had never even heard of most of the dishes being suggested so was unable to contribute to the discussion. She was glad when there came a knock on the door. "Come in!" Gaia called. The door opened and Jessica stepped in. In her hand was a golden tray bearing a silver envelope. She smiled at Serena then approached the Queen.   
  
"This just arrived from the Moon your majesty." She said, holding out the tray.  
  
"Thank you." Gaia replied, taking the envelope. Jessica curtsied and quickly left. When the door had closed, Gaia opened the envelope and read the message within.   
  
"Heavens above!" She cried out. "Queen Serenity has accepted the invitation!" Sol gasped.   
  
"She has?! That's wonderful!" He replied. Endymion and Serena both agreed. Gaia smiled.   
  
"Oh, it will be wonderful to see Serenity again. We were close friends once." The queens eyes sparkled with the memories.   
  
"I wonder what made her decide to leave the Moon?" Sol thought aloud.   
  
"I don't know," Gaia said "But we must do all we can to make her welcome. I am sure this will not be easy for her."   
  
Gaia's heart went out to her old friend. To lose a child was her terrible thing and her own recent scare with Endymion had only served to reinforce that feeling. She would never forget the day the doctor had given him only a slim chance of survival. He had been lucky. The Moon Princess had not.  
  
"Gaia?" Sol tried to get his wife's attention.   
  
"Sorry dear." She apologised, letting go of the memories. "I was just thinking about Serenity - both of them." Serena was confused.  
  
"Both of them?" She queried.   
  
"Yes." Gaia nodded. "On the Moon it's traditional for the first born daughter to bear the name Serenity. So when Queen Serenity had her daughter, she was also named Serenity." Serena frowned.  
  
"How confusing." Gaia laughed.   
  
"I expect they're used to it! But it's one of the reasons we don't do it on Earth." Serena was silent for a moment before asking a question.  
  
"Didn't Queen Serenity have any other children?" Gaia shook her head.  
  
"No. The Princess' father was a soldier from another Solar System. They didn't know each other very long and she never got the chance to tell him of her pregnancy, he was killed in a battle near his home system shortly after leaving the moon. Serenity was devastated when she found out. I was too - he was a good man who was already planning to leave his planet so that he might marry her. Still, Serenity was getting her life back together nicely when her daughter was killed. The Princess' death sent her into a deep depression. I hope her acceptance of the invitation is a sign that she is finally starting to live again." Serena silently absorbed all that she had been told. When she spoke, it was with great sympathy.   
  
"The poor woman. To lose her child and her beloved - That's my worst nightmare." Then she smiled. "But I promise I'll do my very best to make her happy and welcome!" Behind her, Endymion laughed.   
  
"I'm sure you will!" He said. "You can brighten anyone's life!" Serena blushed.  
  
"I just hope I don't lose my nerve around all that royalty and nobility!" She laughed nervously. Endymion grinned.   
  
"Don't worry about it!" He grinned. "You'll easily make friends!" Queen Gaia nodded her agreement.  
  
"Actually, I think you'll get on well with Serenity's guardians. They're coming with the Queen and they're all around your age. They're the princesses of Mercury, Mars Jupiter and Venus. It will do you good to get to know them." Serena's eyes were wide.   
  
"Me and four princesses?!" She gasped. The mere thought was terrifying!   
  
"It will be fine." Endymion assured her. "I've never met them, but I've heard they're all very nice. Princess Venus is Queen Serenity's second cousin." Serena was surprised. She hadn't known that Venus and the Moon were connected by blood.   
  
"Does that mean Venus has a claim on the Moon?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." Sol said. "In fact, if Serenity does not have an heir by the time she dies, the princess of Venus will take the throne and her brother will rule Venus in her stead. I believe that Queen Serenity is already preparing Venus for that role."   
  
Serena offered the others a weak smile. "At least it won't be dull!" The others laughed.   
  
"But it will be full of empty stomachs if we don't get these menus sorted out." Sol said, reminding them of the reason for the meeting. Gaia glanced at the clock.   
  
"Oh!" She cried out. "Serena, you have a dress fitting in ten minutes, we have to go!" She turned to her husband and son. "I'm sure the two of you are perfectly capable of deciding on a menu or two." Then, without further ado, she ushered Serena out of the door.  
  
Sol turned to Endymion, who shrugged. "It could be worse." The prince said with a wry grin. "They could have us picking out the flowers!" Sol sighed.  
  
"That would probably be less complicated! How are we ever going to pick something that everyone will like?!" He looked hopelessly at the menu suggestions before him. Endymion picked up a handful of menus.   
  
"Have a good selection and hire some extra chefs! It's our only hope!" Father and son both began to laugh.   
  
Sol stopped laughing and looked at his only son. "You've grown so fast. In a few short weeks you will be married and I will be just an aging King." Endymion placed his hand on his fathers shoulder.   
  
"You've never been 'just' a king, father. I know this is still something of a shock for you, but this is right and I'm glad you've accepted it now."  
  
"Yes." The king said quietly. "I was displeased at first, but I can see how much you love each other. I can put aside my own wishes. Besides, loath as I am to admit it, she is a lovely girl." He smiled. "But that remains our secret!" Endymion's eyes gleamed with laughter and happiness.   
  
"Of course father. I will not tell a soul!" He grinned and Sol shook his head. Serena would know of this before the day was out, he was sure. He decided to move the conversation on.  
  
"Are you nervous?" He asked his son.   
  
"A little." Endymion admitted. "Not about getting married, because I know that's right, but about the day itself. There are so many things that can go wrong, so much I have to remember."  
  
"Try not to worry too much." Sol said kindly. "It is your day, let me do the worrying!" Endymion moved forward and hugged the King.  
  
"Thank you father." He gazed dreamily at the door that Serena had left through.   
  
"It's not long now." He murmured. "Then we'll be together forever! I can hardly wait!"  
  
End Chapter 18 


	20. Chapter 19

This chapter is for Kasia. You're a great friend! Sorry you had to wait so long for this!  
  
Maid for You - Chapter 19  
  
Serena lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Butterflies flitted in her stomach and her heart was pounding. Today was the day that the Royal families from the other planets in the Solar system would arrive. She would be expected to formally greet them and behave in the manner of a princess. She was terrified.   
  
"Hey." Came a gentle voice from besides her. She turned her head to see Endymion looking at her with concern. "What's the matter?" He asked gently. "It's not like you to be awake at this time." Indeed, it was only four-thirty in the morning, even the sun had not yet risen.   
  
"Nothing." Serena mumbled, unconvincingly. Endymion rolled over and pulled her into his arms. "Come on love. I know you better than that. Is it today you're worried about? If it is, you don't need to worry. You'll do just fine, better probably!" he smiled. "Just be yourself." Serena sighed. She still wasn't satisfied.  
  
"What if myself isn't good enough?" She asked nervously. "I'm not like all these people, I'm just a servant girl." The prince laughed lightly.   
  
"Serena, don't think so little of yourself! You are beautiful, charming and intelligent. People would have to be mad not to love you! So don't worry!" He grinned. "And if that doesn't relax you, I know what will!" He pulled Serena even closer and kissed her. His kisses travelled down her neck, making her giggle. "Better?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded silently, enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin. "I love you." He whispered. "No one will ever love you even half as much as I do." Serena smiled.  
  
"Oh, Endymion. I love you too." She wrapped her arms around him, her nerves forgotten.   
  
"What are you going to wear?" Endymion asked as Serena gave her wardrobe blank looks. She shook her head.  
  
"I don't know." The Queen had been more than generous, the large wardrobe was full of stunning dresses, but Serena was still having problems choosing. What sort of dress was appropriate for this type of occasion? She was so uncertain. As she rummaged through the wardrobe, something at the back caught her eye. She pulled it out and gave a small gasp of surprise. "Why, I'd forgotten all about this!" She thought. It was the pink and white satin dress she'd bought that day in town. "What do you think about this?" She asked Endymion, holding the dress up against her. He smiled.  
  
"It's lovely! I haven't seen it before. When did Mother give it to you?" He asked. Serena shook her head.   
  
"She didn't." She replied. "I bought this the day Maggie and I went shopping. I never thought I'd get to wear it for my Royal Presentation though!" She looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Are you're sure it's fancy enough?" She asked worriedly. Walking up to her, Endymion took the dress from her hands and placed it on a chair. Then he gently pulled his bride-to-be close.   
  
"Serena." He spoke her name gently. "The dress is beautiful. YOU are beautiful. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about!" He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Flatterer." She murmured contentedly. Her Prince grinned.   
  
"Don't you know? Flattery gets you everywhere!" She looked at him suspiciously.   
  
"It does?" He smiled slyly and bent down and kissed her again.  
  
"It does."  
  
Despite various distractions, Endymion and Serena were both ready by nine that morning. By half past that hour they were standing at the main gates to the Golden Palace, ready to greet their guests.   
  
First came a stream of nobles from all over the planet. Serena made sure she was polite and charming to each one. Endymion was proud of her, he knew she was finding it easy. All was going well when Endymion suddenly groaned. "Oh no!"   
  
Serena turned to him in alarm.   
  
"What is it?" She asked. "What's wrong?" Endymion pointed to a young woman a little way away.   
  
"Do you see that girl? That's Lady Isabella's daughter, Rebecca. You remember, from the last ball?" Serena did remember. That girl had almost caused a lot of problems! A wicked smile slowly grew on Serena's face. She looked at Endymion, her eyes sparkling with mischief.   
  
"Let's have a little fun with her." She suggested. A small, approving smile tugged at Endymion's lips.   
  
"What did you have in mind?" He liked the thought of a little revenge. Serena gave a small laugh.   
  
"Nothing too drastic, just a small display of affection for her benefit!" The Prince grinned.   
  
"Why not!" He tried not to laugh he cast his eyes to where Rebecca stood in line.   
  
In took some fifteen minutes before Rebecca and her family finally reached them. Endymion and Serena greeted the Lord and Lady first, both of who responded politely but coolly, before turning their undivided attention to Rebecca.   
  
"Hello again Lady Rebecca." Endymion said with a barely hidden grin. He gestured to Serena. "Allow me to introduce my beautiful fiancée, Serena." Serena gave Rebecca her sweetest smile as the girl curtsied.   
  
"Delighted to meet you." Rebecca said with not a trace of sincerity. Then she turned an interesting shade of pink as Endymion casually slipped his arm around Serena's waist. Serena had to struggle not to laugh as she replied.  
  
"Oh, the pleasure is all mine!" Then she leaned into Endymion's embrace and rested her hand on his chest, clearly displaying her engagement ring. At the sight of the huge diamond, Rebecca made a strange choking sound. Endymion grinned.  
  
"I'm so glad you could come!" He said.  
  
"It was no problem your Highness." She said stiffly and without another word she stalked off.   
  
The moment she was out of earshot, Serena and Endymion burst into laughter. Rebecca's face had been a picture and Endymion now felt as if he'd had his revenge. They were still laughing as King Sol approached.   
  
"I saw that." He said disapprovingly. "Honestly Endymion, you should know better." The Prince tried to wipe the smile off his face as he faced the King.   
  
"Sorry Father." He said, but a smile still pulled at his lips. The King sighed.   
  
"Honestly, Endymion. Please pull yourself together, both of you. Queen Serenity will be arriving in a minute. I want both of you to create a good impression." Endymion nodded.   
  
"Yes Father." He took Serena's hand and the three of them walked to the stone ring where the Moon Queen would arrive by teleportation. Queen Gaia was already there.  
  
They had been there only a moment when the ring began to glow brightly. Suddenly, it flared like a super-nova, temporarily blinding all those present.   
  
As the light faded Endymion blinked a few times to clear his vision. Serena did the same and a moment later she could clearly see the new arrivals.   
  
Five stood in the circle, four young women about her age and Serenity, Queen of the Moon. Serena stared at the Queen. She was not much taller than Serena, yet she seemed to rise to a great height. She wore a pale gown that was almost white yet held a hint of pink. Her eyes were blue-grey and her floor-length silver hair was done up in a strange double bunned style. She smiled softly at the waiting group.   
  
King Sol stepped forward. "Queen Serenity. On behalf of my planet and my people, I welcome you to Earth." Serenity inclined her head in acknowledgement.   
  
"Thank you, your majesty. It is a pleasure to be on your glorious planet once again." She turned then to face Gaia, who was smiling warmly. "Gaia." Forgoing formalities, she stepped forward and hugged her old friend. "I have missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too Serenity." Gaia replied. She beckoned to Endymion to step forward. He did so, bringing Serena with him. "It has been many years since you saw him." Gaia said, "So allow me in re-introduce the cause of these celebrations, my son Endymion." Endymion met the Moon Queen's gaze and bowed deeply.   
  
"It is an honour, your Majesty." He said formally.  
  
"The feeling is mutual Prince of Earth." Serenity responded. Her eyes turned from the Prince as Serena came forward.   
  
"Serenity, this is my son's fiancée, Serena." Gaia said.  
  
Serena, for reasons she couldn't explain, was suddenly more nervous than she had ever been in her life. She wanted desperately to impress the queen, it seemed important not to disappoint her. Curtsying, she greeted the Queen with more confidence that she really felt. "I am greatly honoured to meet you, your majesty." She said, forcing a smile.  
  
Serenity beheld the young woman with a curious gaze. She did not know the girl, but for some strange reason, she desperately wanted the nervous former maid to like her. Offering Serena a warm smile, she greeted the girl without formalities.   
  
"Hello Serena. It's very good to meet you too. Allow me to introduce my companions and guardians." On cue, the four young women stepped forward. Serenity introduced each one in turn. "Firstly, the leader of the group, Princess Mina of Venus also known as Sailor Venus, Princess Ami of Mercury, Also known as Sailor Mercury, Princess Rei of Mars also known as Sailor Mars and last but in no way least, Princess Lita of Jupiter, also known as Sailor Jupiter!" Serena's head was spinning. She didn't know how she would remember all their names! She smiled weakly, but felt slightly reassured when all four girls gave her friendly grins. Still, she remained close to Endymion.   
  
Noticing the slight unease between the groups, Gaia approached Serenity. "Come for a walk with me." She asked. "For we have much to catch up on." Serenity nodded in agreement.   
  
"Indeed we do she said." She turned to the princesses. "You may do as you please until this evening. I will be with Queen Gaia." Then the two Queens left to renew their long dormant friendship.  
  
  
  
The princesses immediately started discussing what they wanted to do. Serena was still nervously standing at her Princes' side when King Sol came up to them. He turned to his son.   
  
"Endymion, there is something I must discuss with you. I will not take too much of your time, but it is important." The Earth-Prince frowned.  
  
"Father, I can't just leave Serena here alone!" He protested. Sol opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say a word, Sailor Venus stepped forward.   
  
"We'll look after her, your highness!" She said, smiling brightly at the Prince. "She can be our guide!" Endymion was surprised but pleased at the girls friendliness. He turned to Serena.   
  
"Is that alright with you? He asked. Serena looked uncomfortable.   
  
"Well, I could…" She said uncertainly. She didn't really want to go with these Princesses she didn't know, but she knew she would have to get used to such things if she was to be a princess herself.   
  
She jumped as she felt an unfamiliar hand on her shoulder. Twisting around she saw Sailor Mercury.   
  
"Don't worry." The girl said kindly. "We just want to get to know you!" Serena looked at Endymion, who nodded. He wanted her to do this. She turned back to the Princesses and took a deep breath.  
  
"Very well. I would love to go with you!"   
  
"That's wonderful." Mercury replied. "I'm sure we'll all have a wonderful time!" She went to lead Serena away, but stopped as Endymion stepped up. He pulled Serena into an embrace.   
  
"Have fun and I'll see you later. Don't worry, I think you're safe with these four!" Planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, he released her and then walked off with his father. Serena watched him for a moment before turning back to the Princesses.   
  
"So what would you like to see?" She asked. She was met with a torrent of replies.  
  
"The kitchens!"  
  
"The library!"  
  
"The ballroom!"  
  
"The gardens!"  
  
She sighed. This was going to be hard work!  
  
End Chapter 19  
  
Finally! I never meant to leave it this long, but other things, namely life and other fics kept happening! Hey, if there's any Lord of the Rings fans reading this, please check out my new fic 'Ever After.'  
  
Thanks! Until next time!  
  
Katiestar 


	21. Chapter 20

No, you're not seeing things! I have actually, finally updated! I hope it was worth the wait!  
  
Hopefully, things will be a little less hectic after I've done this archery competition in two weeks. I can calm my training down a little then and should be able to update more regularly.  
  
A note to the person who keeps sending me dozens of identical reviews - I'm glad you like the story, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that. The last lot crashed my in-box. I read every single review and update just as often as I can. Thanks.  
  
Maid for You - Chapter 20  
  
The King and Prince of Earth walked side-by-side through the palace gardens. Eventually they came to the large fountain in the centre and here they stopped.  
  
"Father?" Endymion asked. "Is something wrong?" The King paused for a moment before answering.  
  
"Many years ago, my Father took this walk with me. He knew he had to do this; it was time." The Prince frowned at the words.  
  
"I don't understand." The king gave a slight smile.   
  
"I want to give you something." He said. He cupped his hands in front of him and concentrated. In a flash of light, the Golden Crystal appeared before him. He smiled at the confused expression on his son's face. "It is time for me to do as my father did, and pass the Golden Crystal on to you, my son and heir." The prince was shocked.  
  
"Now? But father, I thought you didn't inherit the Crystal until you became King. Surely you're not giving up the throne?" The King laughed.  
  
"No, not for some time yet!" He replied. Then he grew serious. "It is true that I did not inherit the Crystal until my coronation, but I feel that you are ready now. My son, you are strong and wise and the most powerful member of this family to ever be born. I have never been able to harness the full power of the Crystal, no one has, but something tells me that you will. I will not deny you that power, nor will I deny the people of this world the protection that power can offer. My own premature loss is a small sacrifice." His eyes met those of his son, waiting for his reply.   
  
Endymion drew himself up to his full height. He met his father's eyes with an unwavering gaze. "Thank you Father. I swear, I will use this power wisely and for the benefit of my people." The King nodded and Endymion cupped his hands in front of him. Sol moved his hands apart and the Crystal drifted away from him and into Endymion's waiting hands. It hovered for a moment, then with a burst of light shot into his chest, to merge with his heart and soul. Golden light surrounded him as the Crystal sent its power coursing through his body, accepting him as its new master. Endymion gasped as he felt the power filling every fibre of his being. Then the light faded and the power settled inside of him.   
  
"Incredible." He breathed. He had long felt his connection to the Earth, but it had never been this strong. He could feel everything, from the flutter of wings on a nearby butterfly, to the soft hum of the plants growing under his feet. He was one with the Earth. There was also a terrible noise in his head as he felt everything on the planet happening at once. It was almost too much.  
  
The King saw the look of fierce concentration on his son's face as he struggled to control the new sensations.   
  
"Breathe deeply." He instructed. "Relax and pull yourself back to this place. Control the power, don't let it control you." Endymion did as instructed and a moment later, the noise in his head faded. He let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"Is that better?" Asked the King with some concern. He remembered well the day he first received the Crystal. The Prince nodded.  
  
"Much better." He replied. "I can still feel the connection, but it is more of a whisper in the background." He smiled. "That is something I will soon become accustomed to."   
  
Sol laid his hand on his son's shoulder. "I know you will. As I know that you will someday be the greatest King this world has ever had." He stopped for a moment, a strange look in his eyes. "And you will have a wonderful Queen by your side." Endymion beamed.   
  
"Father! You do like her! I knew you would!" The King sighed.   
  
"Yes Son. I was wrong, she is your perfect match." The Prince's eyes sparkled.   
  
"Thank you Father. Your acceptance means a lot to me." He said softly.   
  
"Come." Sol said with a smile. "Let us head back to the palace now."  
  
  
  
Serena, despite her initial reservations, was having a wonderful time with the four Princesses. They were not at all snobbish as she had feared, but were kind and fun-loving young women. They had insisted on Serena calling them by their first names.   
  
She laughed as the others tried desperately to drag Ami from the library. "Come on Ami!" Cried Lita in frustration. "We still have a lot to see! Like the gardens!" She tried to prise the book from Ami's hands. Laughing, Serena stepped forward.   
  
"Ami, you are free to come back later if you wish. If it pleases you, you may also borrow that book for the remainder of your stay." The Mercurian Princess's eyes lit up.   
  
"Thank you Serena! That is very kind of you" Clasping the book to her chest, she walked cheerfully out of the library.   
  
Rei sighed. "You'll regret that." She told Serena. "She's always reading! We'll hardly see her now!" Serena could only laugh as she led the way to the next stop - the kitchens.   
  
As they walked Mina came over to her. "I just wanted to say Serena, I hope you know how lucky you are. Prince Endymion has been the most eligible man in the Solar System for many years now!" Serena's eyes widened.  
  
"The whole Solar System?" She asked incredulously. Mina nodded.   
  
"Oh yes!" Mina laughed. "You are the envy of every girl in the System!" Serena blushed.   
  
"I know I'm lucky." She mumbled, embarrassed. "He's amazing." Mina grinned at Serena's red face and wrapped her arm around the former maid.   
  
"It's nothing to be embarrassed about!" She laughed. "You two are a perfect match!" She looked knowingly at Serena. "Trust me."  
  
  
  
Lita's face wore a huge grin as Serena pushed open the doors to the huge palace kitchens. "This is where I first worked when I came to the Palace." She told the girls. "I still have many friends here!" As if on cue, Maggie rushed up and embraced her friend. Serena introduced her to her companions. Maggie, who had never met any royalty apart from her brief encounter with Prince Endymion, blushed a deep red and offered a nervous curtsey.   
  
"Please!" Said Lita gently. "There's no need to be nervous. Why at home, I am always in the kitchens! The cook knows me better than my parents!" Maggie looked surprised. "I love to cook." Lita explained with a grin. Maggie was about to reply, but was cut off by Cookie, who had come to greet her guests.   
  
"A cooking princess are you?" She beamed at Lita. "How wonderful! Maggie, make sure they get the grand tour!" Maggie smiled.   
  
"Yes Cookie."   
  
  
  
Gaia and Serenity walked along the winding paths that wove their way all around the great expanse of the palace. For a while they were silent, then Gaia finally spoke. In a soft voice, she told Serenity what she had wanted to say for years.   
  
"I am sorry that I didn't contact you. I often wanted to, but I never knew what to say. You lost so much, words seemed painfully inadequate. After you saved us all too, it seemed so unfair." She trailed off. She had said it, but now she felt uncomfortable.   
  
Serenity stopped walking and gently reached out for the Earth-Queen. She pulled softly on Gaia's arm until her friend was facing her.   
  
"Do not worry." She said with a small, sad smile. "It was a long time ago." She spoke calmly, yet Gaia knew, time had not softened the pain of her loss. It was understandable. No parent should out-live their own child. Gaia looked compassionately at Serenity, but the Moon Queen looked away, not meeting the gaze. Without hesitation, Gaia pulled Serenity into a comforting hug.   
  
"Believe it or not, I know a little of how you feel." She said. "We nearly lost Endymion a few weeks ago." Serenity pulled back from the embrace and stared at her friend in shock. "Gods! I didn't know! Gaia, what happened? She listened as the Earth Queen quickly recounted the events of the pervious weeks. When she was finished, Serenity let out a long breath. "Thank the Gods he lived." She said. "I would not wish my pain on anyone." She turned soft, tear-filled eyes on to Gaia. "I am jealous of you my friend. You have your son, soon you'll have a daughter in law and then perhaps there will be grandchildren. You are so very lucky." Gaia said nothing, deciding that now was not the time to mention Serena's pregnancy. She simply nodded and placed her hand on her old friend's arm. There they stood for a while, lost in thought.  
  
"We had best make our way back now." Serenity shattered the moment in an attempt to fight off a fresh wave of grief. Usually she could control it, but being back on this planet, where she had made so many happy memories, was bringing all the pain back.   
  
Again, Gaia remained silent and slowly led the way back to the palace.   
  
  
  
Endymion looked around the grounds, in search of Serena. He frowned when he failed to spot her amongst the crowd of people. "Perhaps she is still with the Princesses." He thought. At that moment, girlish laughter reached his ears. He turned to the source of the sound and saw Serena and the Solar Princesses just coming around the corner. He smiled, the mere sight of her enough to fill his heart with joy.   
  
  
  
Feeling someone staring at her, Serena looked up and met the eyes of her Prince. Smiling, she ran to him. As she neared, she realised that something was different. She stopped a little way from him and looked carefully at his tall, lean form. He seemed - brighter, sharper, more - real than he had before. "But that is ridiculous!" She told herself. "You can't be realer than real! It doesn't even make sense!" But it was how he looked. As if he was more there than he ever had been before.   
  
  
  
Concerned that she was not approaching him, Endymion went to her.   
  
"Serena?" He asked. "Is something wrong?" She looked at him curiously.   
  
"You look - different." She said slowly. "As if you were more - real, than before." She blushed deeply, feeling silly for suggesting such a thing. Endymion was surprised.   
  
"You are very perceptive!" He replied. "You are the only one who has noticed. My father has just passed to me the Golden Crystal of Earth. It has strengthened my connection to the planet, which is why I appear changed."   
  
"The Golden Crystal." Serena breathed. She had heard tales of it, but had never known if it truly existed. She wrapped her arms around him.   
  
"That is wonderful!" She exclaimed. He smiled down at her.   
  
"It is. Now I can protect you, no matter what should happen." Before she could reply to that, he bent down and claimed her lips in a kiss.  
  
END CHAPTER 20 


	22. Chapter 21

I give up! Despite my best intentions, I can never seem to update as often as I'd like! I hope you can forgive me my tardiness and hope you keep reading! Two months - yeesh.   
  
Maid for You - Chapter 21  
  
For three days guests continued to arrive in a steady stream as the day of the wedding grew closer. Serena had found good friends in Queen Serenity's scouts, for which Endymion was grateful. She would need such friends when she became a princess. He however, felt exhausted. His own friends, the four generals, had been busy with palace security had he had spoken to none of them in the past few days. His days where a whirl of political discussions and polite conversation. He'd seen depressingly little of Serena and even when they were together, they were too tired to talk much. He knew Serena felt the same; she'd mumbled it in his ear last night as she'd fallen asleep.   
  
"Don't worry." He'd whispered as he fought his own fatigue. "We'll be married soon then they'll all go home and we can have a nice long honeymoon." She had kissed him softly in approval before succumbing to sleep.   
  
Still, it seemed right now as if that day would never come. Yet more guests had arrived that morning and Endymion was beginning to wonder if his parents had taken the easy way out and simply invited the entire planet. At least Serena was with him today; he wrapped a loving arm around her waist as she sighed deeply. "I know love," He said with feeling, "I know."   
  
She smiled and leaned into his embrace, thankful for his presence. Her gaze strayed from the milling crowds around them and into the clear blue sky. The blue was unbroken except for a small black cloud in the distance. "That's odd." She murmured. "It wasn't supposed to rain today." She frowned. It was moving rather quickly for a rain cloud too. "Endymion?" She asked, catching his attention. "What's that?" She enquired, pointing to the black form.   
  
Endymion looked to where Serena was indicating and saw the rapidly moving black form. "Oh Gods." He whispered. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it was evil, of that he had no doubt. It was also moving at an increasing speed and would be over them in minutes. He wasted no time. "Father!" He cried, breaking into a run and dragging Serena along with him. They ran across the grounds, to where his parents were talking to Queen Serenity.   
  
One look at his son's face told Sol that something was seriously wrong. "What is it?" He asked sharply.   
  
"I'm not sure." Endymion replied. "Look." He pointed to the dark cloud that was now very close. All three royals looked to where he indicated.   
  
Serenity's face went white. Ice-cold fear ran through her and she gasped.   
  
"No." Sol and Gaia stared at her.   
  
"Serenity, you know what this is?" Gaia asked urgently. The moon queen nodded numbly. Her mind was replaying the last time she'd seen the evil cloud - the day her daughter had died.   
  
"SERENITY!" Gaia roughly shook the other woman. They didn't have time to be delicate. Serenity blinked and stared at Gaia, horror written plainly on her face. "Serenity, what is it?" The Earth-Queen demanded. Serenity took a long, shuddering breath.   
  
"The Negaverse." Serenity whispered. "They're back." She turned haunted eyes on Gaia. "How can they be back? I destroyed them! The Silver Crystal destroyed them!" Tears ran unchecked down her face. Had her daughter's death been in vain? "Oh God, Serenity." She sobbed.  
  
Before they could take any further action, the cloud expanded and covered the sky as far as the eye could see. Bolts of dark lightning were shot down at the earth. All around them people screamed and flung themselves to the ground.   
  
  
  
Endymion looked at the scene of destruction around him. His arm was wrapped tightly around her shoulders, but she was still trembling violently.   
  
"Hush." He soothed, though he felt far from calm himself.   
  
Ringing transformation cries caused him to turn. Before him, the four princesses morphed into the Sailor Scouts. "Good." He thought, slightly relieved. "We are going to need powers such as theirs." Still, he was worried. If the Silver Crystal had failed, what could truly defeat the Negaverse?  
  
A bolt of dark energy came crashing down only meters from where they stood, jolting him out of his thoughts. Shoving Serena behind him, he drew his sword and prepared to fight.  
  
Above them, the cloud parted slightly, but no sky was seen. Instead, hundreds upon hundreds of Nega-troops poured from the gap. Then a hollow voice spoke from the cloud, sending fear running through all those present.  
  
"You thought you had defeated us, Moon Queen. You were a fool! The Negaverse would never send all its troops on one attack! Now we are stronger than ever, this Solar System will be ours!" At that moment, the dark forces began to swarm around them, cutting off all means of escape. Endymion narrowed his eyes and steeled himself for the battle. He saw his father doing the same, his own sword grasped tightly in his hand. A crackle of energy was the only sign that the Sailor Scouts were also prepared to fight.   
  
There was a moment of total silence and then the dark forces attacked. Endymion's sword was a silver blur as fought off as many as he could, desperately trying to protect Serena. It seemed hopeless though, for every soldier that fell, ten more seemed to take its place!   
  
  
  
Sweat poured down the Prince's face. He was tiring now; he knew the others could not be doing much better. Even the scout's attack cries seemed to be getting weaker. A trooper pushed him and he almost fell. Taking advantage of the distance, he hurled a rose into the trooper's chest, destroying it.   
  
"Not enough!" He thought desperately. The roses were useful, but hopelessly inadequate in a situation such as this. He raised his sword as four troopers came at him at once. He fought as hard as he could, but a terrified shriek from Serena distracted him and his sword was knocked from his hand. Spinning, he saw several soldiers advancing on them from behind, the closest ones terrifyingly near to Serena. With no weapon he vowed to protect her with his life, but even as he made that promise, a strange new power grew within him. It burned in his hands and he raised them. A moment later, words surfaced to go with the power and he let it loose.  
  
"EARTH SMOKING BOMBER!" The powerful attack shot from his hands and obliterated the surrounding troopers. A slow satisfied smile graced his lips. "Better." But still, it was not enough. They were hopelessly outnumbered.   
  
Queen Serenity looked around her at the carnage and chaos. She closed her eyes, trusting her scouts to protect her. Reaching deep inside herself, she pulled out the Silver Crystal. Calming herself, she began to call upon its power.   
  
"NOT THIS TIME." The voice boomed overhead. Before Serenity could react, dark energy came flashing down and covered the crystal. The Moon Queen cried out in horror as the crystal absorbed the dark energy, rendering it powerless. Eventually she knew, the natural light of the crystal would expel the darkness and gain power again, though that could take as much as a month. But they needed the power now. Without it, they could all be doomed.   
  
Terrified screams made her look up to the dark cloud. She couldn't help her own cry of fear as she saw nega-bombs raining down, the very things that had taken her daughter from her years ago. She stood, paralysed by fear as the destruction reigned down around her, her scouts too far away to help. Gaia, seeing her friend's predicament leapt forward and dragged her out of the way of a falling bomb.   
  
"Serenity, you must control yourself!" She cried. "You need to..." Her words died in her throat as she saw a nega-bomb hurtling directly towards where her son stood.  
  
"Endymion! Look out!" She screamed.   
  
Serenity watched in horror as history repeated itself. The bomb was heading straight for the Prince and she was too far away to do anything. Was Queen Gaia going to lose her son in the same way she'd lost her daughter?  
  
  
  
But they were not the only ones who had seen the prince's plight. Seeing Endymion in mortal danger, Serena leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Endymion's waist. She pushed him forward, but there was still not enough time.   
  
Serena closed her eyes, determined that if she were to die, it would be at Endymion's side. That thought sent a strange feeling of power coursing through her. Suddenly, she knew that she could save them both. She took a deep breath and concentrated. White light wrapped itself around them, causing everything nearby to stop. Even Endymion was frozen.  
  
On Serena's forehead, a crescent moon glowed brightly.  
  
Serenity stared in utter shock at the sight before her eyes. Her heart and mind warred for supremacy. What could this mean?  
  
Before she could come to any conclusions, the light surrounding Serena and Endymion intensified to an almost blinding level. With a great flash, the light vanished - taking Serena and Endymion with it.  
  
Gaia screamed for her son. Serenity didn't move, trying to sort through her thoughts and emotions. She had clearly seen the crescent moon on Serena's forehead. Only members of the Lunarian Royal family bore that mark. But she was the last of that line. Her daughter had been her only heir and her daughter was dead. At least, that was what she had believed for the past fifteen years. Now she found herself doubting that. Serena - even the name was similar. She had blue eyes and golden hair, just like her daughter. She had the crescent moon that marked her as a member of Lunarian royalty and she had unexplained powers. That power. Was it possible that by some miracle, that power had protected her all those years ago? The Moon Queen didn't know what to think.   
  
As she stared at the spot where the couple had been, something caught her eye. Ignoring the bombs and attacks all around her, she walked forward to retrieve the item.   
  
"What are you doing?!" Screamed Gaia, but Serenity did not hear. She was mesmerized by the object she now held. If there had been any doubts as to Serena's true identity, this erased them. The Star Locket was one of a kind, made especially for her daughter's first birthday. She had been wearing it the day she died.   
  
Tears welled in her eyes. It was all so much. She wondered where she was now, where the power had taken her this time.  
  
So distracted was she, that she didn't even register Sol grabbing her arm and pulling her away to the relative safety of a small alcove in a wall.   
  
A sharp slap to her face brought her back to reality. She blinked at the Earth King, his hand still raised.   
  
Damn it Serenity, we don't have time for this!" He said, frustrated. "What is going on?" Serenity gave the King an odd look.  
  
"She's alive." She whispered. "All this time, she's been alive."  
  
"Who is alive?" Growled Sol, his temper fraying.   
  
"My daughter. I did not realise it before - but Serena is my daughter." Serenity said. Gaia was stunned.  
  
"Your daughter? I do not understand, I thought your daughter was dead! Where are they now anyway? Where is my son?!" Fear was making Gaia babble. She was terrified for the safety of her son.   
  
"Enough!" Sol's raised voice cut through the noise in the mind's of the two queens. They both raised their eyes to look at the King. "We can't discuss this now." He said. "First we have to find a way to beat this evil."  
  
"But how?" Cried Serenity. "I know nothing other than the Silver Crystal and that is currently useless! What else could work?" Sol took a deep breath.   
  
"I do not know."  
  
END CHAPTER 21  
  
Yay at last! So, was it worth it? *grins* 


	23. Chapter 22

*Hears gasps* The end of the world must be nigh! The impossible has happened! Maid for You has been updated!  
  
Yup, I'm baaaaaaaaaack! :) Hope (as always) it was worth the wait.  
  
Many, many thanks to all those who have reviewed. You make me SO happy!  
  
Maid for You - Chapter 22  
  
Endymion gasped as the white light engulfed him. It encased him, preventing him from moving. The only sensation he could feel was Serena's arms wrapped around him. It seemed like an eternity until the light faded and he was released.   
  
Still holding Serena in his arms he took in his surroundings.   
  
The Negaverse cloud was nowhere to be seen, though he could still feel its presence. That they were still on Earth was certain. However, he had no idea where on the planet they had ended up.   
  
"Endymion?" Serena's voice was muffled from having her face buried in his chest, but he could still hear the distress. "What's happening to me?" She all but whimpered. He looked down and gently pulled away so he could see her face. She was deathly pale and the fear was plain in her eyes.   
  
"I do not know." He said softly. "But we will find out. You must be brave." She nodded.   
  
"I will try. Where are we?" She asked. Endymion was silent as he looked around again. They were standing on a lush hilltop, a dense forest a little way behind them. From the hill downwards, fields were spread out as far as the eyes could see.   
  
Endymion walked over to the nearest tree, placed his hand on the trunk and closed his eyes. A soft golden light emanated from him, and the tree shimmered in response. A moment later the light faded and his eyes opened.   
  
"We are at the other end of the planet, near the Drifting Islands." He told her. Serena was amazed, both by his power and the distance that they had managed to travel, but said nothing and waited for him to continue. However, his next statement stopped her dead. "We cannot linger here. Serena, you have to take us back."   
  
"Me?" She cried. "But I don't know how! I don't even know how I did it in the first place! I - I can't!" She looked at him, fear and uncertainty in her eyes, begging him not to ask this of her. He shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Serena, listen to me. You have to do this. Whatever happened, it isn't something I can use the Golden Crystal to duplicate. As far as I knew, such transports weren't even possible without a very complex spell - which I don't have. Right now, you are the only one who can get us back." He looked into the wide blue eyes. "My family is in danger Serena, my people are dying. I know you will not abandon them, I know you can do this. I believe in you." His pleading tone almost broke her heart and she knew she could not refuse him even though the last thing she wanted was to return to the battle.  
  
"I will try." She whispered.   
  
Holding tightly to him she closed her eyes and tried to summon the power within her, power she had not known she possessed. However no matter how hard she tried she could get no reaction. It was as if it had never existed.   
  
"It's not working!" She cried out in frustration. "I can't do it, I've failed you!"   
  
"No you haven't." He replied firmly. "You must have faith in yourself. I am here for you, do not forget that. I will try to help, guide your power with my own."   
  
She offered him the smallest of smiles.   
  
"Thank you." She mumbled and closed her eyes again.   
  
She delved deep within herself, looking for the power while reaching out for Endymion's guiding, golden light.  
  
All of a sudden she felt it, the power growing within her, getting stronger and stronger. She seized it, told it what she wanted.  
  
In a great flash of gold-tinted white light, they disappeared.  
  
The reappeared a moment later on the outskirts of the battle zone, where the war still raged.   
  
Sol saw the flash of light and looked up. "Endymion!" He cried out in relief. He smiled at his wife whose own relief was obvious.   
  
Endymion smiled down at Serena. "You see? I knew you could do it!" She smiled.   
  
"Thank you." Endymion didn't respond as his eyes fell upon his parents, apparently unharmed.   
  
"Praise the Gods." He muttered. He grabbed Serena's hand and ran through the battle to where they crouched amongst the rubble. Like the wind he flew by, cutting down any who dared to try and stop him. He was soon at his father's side, who was looking at him most strangely.   
  
"Endymion, what happened?" He asked. "We were so worried!" His son gave him a wry half-smile.   
  
"I'm not exactly sure. But now isn't the best time to try and explain it." He said.   
  
"Agreed." Sol replied. "We are in a great deal of trouble. The Negaverse is decimating our forces. Our brave warriors are doing their best and Serenity's scouts have been invaluable, but they are all exhausted. We are outnumbered and outmatched. Simply put, we need a miracle to get us out of this."   
  
There was silence for what seemed like an eternity as they huddled behind the rubble of a fallen wall, trying to come up with a solution.   
  
Finally, Endymion spoke. "What about the Golden Crystal? If the Silver Crystal destroyed them last time surely the Golden Crystal can do it this time. After all, it is just as powerful." Sol considered his son's words.  
  
"I don't know." He said slowly. "It has never been tried before."   
  
"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing." Endymion replied. "We will soon find out if it works." He stood up and turned to the scouts. "I'll need you to cover for me while I power up."   
  
Serena was staring at him, not comprehending what it was he was about to do. Serenity however, knew exactly what the consequences of his actions would be. It was suicide, pure and simple.   
  
"No!" She cried out. They all turned to look at the horrified Moon Queen. "If you use the crystal for that, it will take all your energy! You are not strong enough, nobody is!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing, desperately didn't want him to make this sacrifice.   
  
"You survived." He said quietly. Serenity shook her head.   
  
"My grief gave me power. I was lucky." She said. Endymion sighed.   
  
"Be that as it may, I still have to try. There are no other options and I cannot sit back and let the Negaverse win when I have the means to at least try and stop them." He looked around, his gaze lingering on his parents. "Please, say you understand."   
  
Sol nodded, tears in his proud eyes. He knew his son spoke the truth. Gaia was already crying, like her husband she would not stop him, but wished with all her being that she could.   
  
The implications of Endymion's coming actions finally penetrated Serena's stunned mind. "All his energy." Her eyes opened wide.   
  
"NO!" She screamed, moving from his side to fling her arms around his neck. "You can't!"   
  
"Serena." He murmured her name and drew her into a tender embrace, holding her for what could be the last time.   
  
"No, please." She sobbed into his shoulder. "It's too dangerous. You can't go."  
  
"I have to." He said gently. "I have to protect you, my family, my planet." He bent down and whispered in her ear. "And our baby." She looked at him, not caring who saw her tears as he continued to speak.   
  
"I will always be with you." He vowed. "Even if you can't see me, or touch me, I'll be with you. In your heart, your mind and in the new life within you. We will never be apart, I swear it." He moved to place the gentlest of kisses on her lips.   
  
"I love you." She sobbed, her body trembling. "I'll always love you. Oh Gods, please don't go!" She clung to him, trying to pull him away from the fate that was fast approaching.   
  
Endymion shot a pain-filled look at his father. He understood and reluctantly stepped forward to pull the crying girl off of his son. He didn't want Endymion to go any more than Serena did.  
  
She screamed and cried his name as Sol held her back.   
  
Serenity's heart ached at the separation. To find her daughter alive after so long, only to have to watch her love taken away from her. Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around the distraught girl and held her tightly, cursing the fates that had stolen the power of the Silver Crystal, for she would gladly have sacrificed her own life to be able to spare Serena this pain.   
  
Endymion looked at the scene before him. His mother and father were in each others arms and Serena was being held in Serenity's comforting embrace. He smiled, knowing he was doing the right thing, even if he didn't survive.   
  
He turned and walked into the middle of the battle, the scouts close behind him. It was time.  
  
"Now." At the prince's command, the scouts unleashed their attacks. Flame, thunder, water and light blasted around him, causing enough damage to distract the Negaverse.   
  
Taking a long, deep breath, Endymion reached inside of himself, calling forth the Golden Crystal. It hovered gently between his hands as he summoned its awesome power.  
  
"EARTH GOLDEN CRYSTAL - POWER!"   
  
Like a supernova it exploded, covering everything in an ethereal golden light and raising Endymion to hover high in the air. The enemy troops were vaporised as the light touched them, their screams reminding Serenity of that fateful night 15 years ago when her kingdom had been attacked and her life forever changed.  
  
Soon the only bodies left were those belonging to fallen members of the decimated earth army. Gaia wept to see so many brave souls gone.   
  
Then the golden light covered the bodies, lingering and pulsing for a moment. When the light receded, groans were heard as the fallen soldiers began to pull themselves to their feet. All who witnessed it were stunned out of words; the prince had saved them all from death.   
  
The troops saved, Endymion turned his attention to the core of the Negaverse. He pushed the power forward, reaching into the dark heart of the Negaverse, to where Queen Serenity had released the full power of the Silver Crystal years ago. Now he released his own power, but not all of it. He used enough to destroy all that he saw, holding a great deal back for the destruction yet to come.   
  
He kept pushing the power further and further in until it reached the solid mass that Serenity had thought was the end of their dominion. She had been mistaken, but Endymion had learned from her mistake.   
  
Summoning every last reserve of power he threw his full strength at the walls. The intensity of the blast broke down the dark wall and flooded into the Negaverse's secret reserves, destroying them all. The power swept through and on again as he pushed the crystal to new limits. He sent the golden light throughout the galaxy, then further still into the rest of the universe. He sought them everywhere, destroying even the most distant trooper. No more would suffer because of this evil. He would not allow it.   
  
He kept pushing, searching, until he was at last convinced that the Negaverse had truly been destroyed, that there was no chance of them ever coming back.   
  
The task finally complete, he released his hold on the power.  
  
Immediately his mind and body collapsed, unable to cope with the strain he had placed on it. It was a miracle he'd held out until the end.   
  
With a final flash of light the crystal disappeared, and the young princes body crumpled lifeless to the ground.   
  
A deathly hush descended on the world then, broken suddenly by a single heart-wrenching scream.  
  
"ENDYMION!"  
  
END CHAPTER 22 


	24. Chapter 23

Posts and runs before she gets lynched Sorry, sorry, sorry!

Maid for You – Chapter 23

For what seemed like an eternity to Serena he'd stood there, high above the ground, suspended by the power of the crystal. How magnificent he looked to her eyes, cape flowing, surrounded by golden light. That golden light had touched the world and beyond, solid and unwavering as it destroyed the evil it touched. 

She had watched in horror as the light disappeared in a flash and he had fallen to the ground and stayed there.

Her scream had ripped from her soul as she broke free of the King's hold and ran to where he lay, dropping to her knees beside him. Pulling him into her arms she searched frantically for any sign of life, but there was not even the faintest heartbeat or the tiniest breath. 

"No! Please, Endymion! Wake up! Don't leave me… please…" She pulled him closer and held him tight, refusing to let go, to accept that he was gone. He did not respond and she screamed in grief and terror, unable to conceive of a life without him by her side. He had changed her life so completely it seemed worthless without him in it. He was her defender, her hero, her heart. What other would have risked so much for her? Who else would choose a servant-girl over the Earth's throne? 

She could hardly see for the blinding tears that fell. Yet through the tears, one thing was clear. He had saved them all and destroyed the evil that threatened them. It was not right to simply let him die. She had power, she knew this now. It was new and she didn't know how it worked, but it was there. Maybe it was enough. At any rate, she had to try. She had nothing else to lose.

Still holding him close she reached out with her newfound power, sinking it into him. The power surrounded her, pulling her along with it. The world around her faded as she sank deep into the depths of the ethereal realm where spirits dwelt. Blackness engulfed her as she searched for the spark of light that was the golden crystal. 

She began to despair as all she found was darkness and her soul wept.

Then she saw it. The faintest flicker of light in the never-ending darkness. Painfully dim and still fading, but not gone yet. 

She knew, though she didn't know how, that the crystal would eventually regain its power and recover, though it would come far too late for Endymion. He would be long gone before the Crystal regained its strength. But if she could somehow use her own power to boost the Crystal's recovery maybe, just maybe, she could save him. 

She wrapped the tiny spark in her power and concentrated, pouring all that she had into the representation of her very life. 

Queen Serenity, Queen Gaia, King Sol and the Scouts watched in amazement as Serena fought for Endymion's life. White light flared around the still forms as Serena's newly found power flowed. 

At first it looked as if she would succeed, but suddenly the light began to flicker and fade. Serenity cried out, her daughter's power was simply not strong enough. She turned to the Scouts; they were exhausted, but they were the only hope.

"Please, help her!" She implored them. 

They needed no further encouragement. Stepping forward they called on their respective planets and sent the power to Serena, aiding her in her attempt to save the prince. Rainbow light flowed into Serena and she instantly accepted it, passing it on to the pale crystal. 

The crystal was engulfed by the joined powers and without warning, flared into life. Serena let out a cry as she was dragged back to reality, her surprise quickly turning to joy as she realised that she had not returned alone - The Golden Crystal had come too and brought Endymion with it. His chest, which had been still now rose and fell as his heart resumed beating. A small moan came from his lips. 

"Endymion?" She whispered his name, silently imploring him to speak, to make the miracle real. 

"Serena." One word; her name. It was all she needed and she threw her arms around him. 

"Oh thank the Gods!" She cried. Fresh tears began to fall, tears of joy this time that washed away the pain and fear of a few minutes ago.

Endymion sat up slowly and faced her. 

"You saved me." He said, wonder in his voice. She shook her head. 

"Not just me. I would never have been able to pull you back if the Scouts hadn't helped. But we had to. You saved us all – we couldn't let you go." She paused. "I couldn't let you go." Her voice began to tremble again. "I can't live without you. I don't want to live without you." 

He looked at her, a strange gleam in his eyes. 

"You still do not understand. Serena, you and I, we are soul-mates. We can never be parted – even by death." 

"I had not realised it was that strong." She replied, her voice a whisper. 

"It is." He said, then leaned down and gently kissed her. 

It was as the kiss ended that a strange thing happened. A silver light blazed on Serena's forehead and when it faded the crescent moon had returned, emblazoned into her skin like a tattoo. 

Endymion stared at it. "That mark – I thought only members of the Moon's Royal family had it." He reached out and carefully touched it. 

"You are correct, Prince of Earth." Endymion turned and saw Queen Serenity standing over them. He gasped and tried to stand, but he was still weak. Serena took his arm and helped him to his feet. He stood somewhat shakily, leaning on her for support. 

"Your Majesty?" He questioned. Serenity's eyes shone with happiness. 

"I did not believe it myself at first. But now there is no doubt. Serena, you are my daughter, my child that I have thought to be dead for so many long years."

It was a good thing that Endymion's strength was fast returning, for Serena nearly fainted at the news and he found himself holding her up. 

"Daughter?!" She cried; sheer disbelief on her face and in her voice. "How can this be?" 

Serenity smiled. 

"When the bomb fell, I thought you had been killed. But the power within you protected you and sent you somewhere safe – to Earth. Your power was muted by that transport but today, when Endymion was in danger, it returned. Now your heritage is clear for all to see."

Serena stood still, deeply shocked. All her life she had been a servant, had only just accepted marrying into royalty. Now it seemed she was royal in her own right. However, that paled in light of a far more wondrous thing.

"You are my mother?" She whispered. Serenity nodded. 

A smile lit up Serena's face and she moved, flinging herself into the Moon Queen's arms. 

Serenity held her tight, overwhelming joy filling her heart. 

"I thank the Gods for sending you back to me." She said. Serena didn't answer, but her joy was no less. So much had happened in just one day; she couldn't help but wonder if it was all a dream. 

Endymion smiled as he watched the joyful reunion. So caught up was he that he didn't notice his own mother wrapping her arms around him. 

He quickly returned the embrace. 

"We thought we'd lost you." She said tearfully. Endymion did not lie.

"You almost did. But Serena brought me back." 

The Queen smiled. 

"Never have I seen two people so in love. You are very lucky, my son." 

Endymion jumped, for it had not been his mother that had spoken, but his father. 

"I am glad you approve father. Or is it only because she is a princess now?" He asked. Though his father had treated Serena much better recently, his initial reaction still lingered in Endymion's mind. 

"No." The King replied. "I have seen that I was wrong. Princess or servant, she is your perfect match."

Serena heard this and moved away from Serenity to return to Endymion. She smiled at him. "I cannot believe I am a princess! I am no one special!" She said, shaking her head. 

Endymion laughed. 

"Oh Serena! It is not a title that makes you special! It is your heart that makes you special and you have the biggest heart I've ever known." 

She blushed and he pulled her in for a kiss, mindless of the others all around them.

END CHAPTER 23


	25. Chapter 24

I swear, I do not know where the time goes between updates! It just seems to fly by...   
  
Chapter 24   
  
"Serena, stand still!" Serenity gently chastised her daughter as Serena fidgeted with the gloves she held.   
  
Today was Serena's wedding day and her mother was just making sure all was ready.   
  
Serena looked incredible, every inch a princess. Her white off-the-shoulder-dress clung to her body with delicate frills surrounding her shoulders. The bodice was embroidered with intricate beadwork trailing down into a full skirt that was plain until it reached several layers of gentle frills at the bottom. The train was a long cascade of flowing, frilled silk that spread behind her like a white waterfall.   
  
Serenity fixed a delicate tiara to Serena's hair, the tiara attached to a long, sheer veil. Her hair, for the first time in her life, was in the traditional double buns of Lunarian Royalty. Slipping the last hair-pin into place, the Queen stepped back to look at her daughter.  
  
"You look beautiful." She said with a smile, her heart filled with warmth. She forced back happy tears. "I spent so many years mourning. I never thought I would see such a joyous day. It is a dream come true."  
  
Serena took her mother's hand in her own. "For me as well. To have gained so much - I have never been happier."   
  
Serena had spent much time with Serenity over the past few days, while Endymion recovered. Though they had much to learn about each other, it was becoming clear that they also had much in common.   
  
They had shared the story of their pasts, Serena explaining how she had been raised in an orphanage and brought to the palace when she had been of working age, Serenity telling of the attack and the rebuilding of the Moon Kingdom. She also spoke of Tamashi, Serena's father who had died before she was born.   
  
"He would have loved you." She'd said a little wistfully. "He told me once how he'd love to settle down and have a family. If only he'd known I was pregnant, maybe things would have been different. We were only together six months, but I knew he was the one."   
  
Serena had hugged her mother before replying.   
  
"If there is one thing I have learned over the years, it is not to ask 'What if." It gets you nowhere and only makes you miserable." She'd smiled. "I do not think my father would want that."   
  
Serenity had looked sadly at her daughter.   
  
"You have his eyes." She'd said softly. I see much of him in you."   
  
"Then he is not really gone." Serena had replied. "I know how much it must have hurt to lose him - I wanted to die when I thought I'd lost Endymion - but part of him lives on in me."   
  
Serena found herself truly admiring her mother's strength. She was not sure she would have survived without Endymion.   
  
The Moon Queen had smiled.   
  
"You are wise, my daughter. Someday you will be a wonderful mother.   
  
Serena had taken a deep breath before speaking. There was still one thing she hadn't told her mother.   
  
"I am glad you think so." She'd said slowly. "Because someday will arrive in seven months time."   
  
Serenity's eyes had widened impossibly.   
  
"You - are pregnant?" She'd all but whispered.   
  
Serena nodded. "It is the real reason I ran away." She'd admitted. Previously she had said only that she was scared of the way she felt about Endymion. She looked to her mother, waiting for her reaction.   
  
It had come in the form of an almost bone-crushing hug.   
  
"Serena, this is wonderful news! Endymion must be delighted!"   
  
"He was." She'd said. "Once he recovered from the shock!" She'd smiled softly at her mother then. "I hope that you will visit often and perhaps do some of the things you were denied with me.   
  
Tears had formed in the Moon Queen's eyes.   
  
"I would like that. She'd said. "I would like that very much. Thank you, my daughter."   
  
"What happened wasn't your fault." Serena had told her gently. "Do not blame yourself, I do not blame you. I am simply glad that my parents aren't dead or abandoned me, as I had always believed. But that is the past; let us look now to the future."  
  
"I agree." The Queen had replied. "The past is over and the future is bright."   
  
Endymion paced the length of his room repeatedly, taking the occasional long breath. He was extremely nervous, not about getting married, but about the multitude of things that could go wrong. Given resent events, his feelings were understandable.  
  
"Endymion, you mast calm down!" Gaia laughed. "Everything will be well!"   
  
The prince stopped long enough to glare at his mother.   
  
"I will believe it when I see it." He replied curtly and resumed his pacing.   
  
Gaia shot a look at the only other occupant of the room, Kunzite. The chief of his guard was to serve as his best man and it was not proving to be an easy job.   
  
"Your mother is right, everything will be fine." He said. "But if you do not relax you'll ruin your own wedding."   
  
"Yes, yes." Endymion said, not listening. "Do you have the rings?"   
  
"Of course I do!" Kunzite replied irritably. "By the Gods, you will be the death of me!" He muttered. "Again." For Kunzite had also fallen the day the Negaverse attacked.   
  
"I brought you back." The prince retorted, not ceasing his pacing. "Stop complaining."   
  
Kunzite threw his hands in the air, then reached out and grabbed Endymion's arm.   
  
"Come on, let's go. The sooner we get you married the better!" He dragged Endymion out the door, ignoring the cries of protest. The truth was he also wanted to see the two happily married.   
  
Not to mention that he might get a chance to ask the princess of Venus to dance later.   
  
"We'll see you there Serena!" Maggie and Jessica waved as they rode off in their carriage. Bridesmaids both, they would arrive at the chapel first so as to assist her when she arrived.   
  
Serena smiled, remembering their delight when she'd asked them.   
  
Just then her own carriage drew up and she took a deep breath.   
  
"Nervous, Princess?" said a deep voice behind her, making her jump.   
  
"My name is Serena, Nephlite." She replied without turning round. "Not Princess."   
  
"But you are a princess." He said. "By blood no less."   
  
She shook her head. "I will never get used to that.   
  
He smiled. "Yes you will, in time." He extended his hand and helped her into the carriage.   
  
She sat, her long dress billowing around her and smiled back. "Maybe I will. But I will never forget my past." She paused. "I really appreciate you agreeing to give me away Nephlite. Especially as we don't know each other all that well."   
  
"It is my pleasure." He told her. "Endymion is a dear friend and I am honoured to be entrusted with the task of delivering the one he holds most dear to his side."   
  
Serena blushed, causing Nephlite to laugh lightly. "Let's be off, shall we?" He asked. She nodded and he gave a signal to the driver. The carriage pulled away slowly, heading down the path to where destiny was waiting.   
  
End Chapter 24 


	26. Chapter 25

Back at last! Miracles DO happen! Enjoy! As always, thanks for the reviews!

Note: This was supposed to be a songfic chapter. But once again, stupid new rules have meant I've had to remove the lyrics. Unfortunately, I don't have an unedited version posted anywhere else, but if you would like to see that version, please email me and I will send it to you.

Thanks!

xxxxxx

Chapter 25

Endymion stood at the alter, Kunzite beside him. He was wearing a suit of golden armour, a family heirloom passed down through the generations. His father had worn it when he had married his mother, and his father before him. The armour had been polished until it gleamed like the sun, the reflection bouncing off and illuminating his eyes and hair. He shone, as only a true Prince of Earth could.

Looking around him, he saw that the massive cathedral was rapidly filling up, as the guests arrived from all over Earth and the Solar System. It was an unprecedented event, the joining of the Earth and Moon Kingdoms. He smiled nervously at Kunzite as more and more guests filed in and were seated. It seemed to him to be taking forever, despite the best efforts of the attendants. But at last all was ready and all they needed to do was to wait for Serena to arrive.

Maggie and Jessica were standing by the doors, resplendent and looking like princesses themselves in lilac gowns of finest silk. They carried bouquets of white and lilac roses and additional flowers were entwined in their hair. As the sound of a carriage was heard outside, they slipped out of the doors, while Endymion waited for his bride.

The prince started as the great doors were slowly opened. He looked up - and his heart stopped in his chest. Serena stood there, looking to his eyes, like a goddess. He was almost in awe of her, surpassingly beautiful in her wedding gown. The pure white dress fitted snugly at the top, while the skirt billowed like a cloud around her. A silver tiara sparkled on her head and the strange double-bunned hairstyle suited her perfectly.

Serena smiled as she saw him at the far end of the aisle. She was every bit as stunned by him as he was by her, even in the ceremonial armour he had worn previously; he had not looked so magnificent.

The music started and she made her way slowly down the aisle with Nephlite, followed by Maggie and Jessica. Endymion took a step down, extending his hand to her as he approached him. She slipped her gloved hand into his, meeting his eyes as she did so and smiling softly at the love she saw there. Together they stepped up to the altar, where the priest was waiting.

He bowed to the couple and began to speak. "We have come today to join two whose love is stronger than I have ever seen before. Their love has changed two worlds forever. It has vanquished evil and even defied death. Today we pray that they now find eternal happiness and lead us, their people, into a new era of peace." He smiled at them, taking their hands in his. Quietly, he began the ceremony, calling for their union to be blessed, even though he knew it must already be so.

They kept their eyes on each other as they exchanged vows, pledging their love in life and death. All knew them to be speaking the truth, for they had already proved it.  
Only when the time came to exchange the rings did they break their gaze, lovingly sliding the gold and silver bands onto each other's fingers. Then finally the priest said the words they had feared they would never hear:  
"I proclaim you now, husband and wife!"  
Cheers broke out from the guests, getting louder as Endymion swept Serena into his arms and kissed her. Serena kissed him in return, before pulling back and grinning. "We did it! We actually got married!" He laughed, hugging her tightly. "Yes, we did! Now, let us start enjoying it!" Grabbing her hand, he all but ran down the aisle, pulling his laughing bride along with him.

They left the cathedral, to be showered by confetti thrown by friends and family. Smiles on their faces, they reached the carriage, Endymion delighting in helping his new wife in. To the cheers and greetings from well-wishers they rode away, back to the palace where a grand reception-ball was to be held in their honour.

The carriage moved slowly, allowing the others to get there before them and also giving the newly-weds a precious few moments alone. For Endymion, that would be the most memorable part of the day, just the two of them sharing a moment to peace. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his embrace, resting her head on his chest, her hands still wrapped around the rose bouquet. Noticing that the flowers were beginning to look a little tired, he touched them, a slight golden glow coming from his hand. The flowers brightened up immediately and Serena was delighted. "I love you." He told her, kissing her softly. "I love you too." She replied, kissing him back. "So much."  
She cuddled up to him and the rest of the journey was spent in content silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were many waiting when they arrived at the palace. They entered the room arm-in-arm; faces alight with happiness. Up to the King and Queen of Earth they walked, to receive the final blessing. Sol smiled at his son. No longer at odds with his choice of the servant girl turned Princess, he was fully prepared to welcome her into the family.

Endymion bowed to his father as Serena curtsied. They watched as Sol stepped up to them, Gaia behind him, Queen Serenity just a step away. "My Son," Sol began, "You stand before me with the one who would rule by your side. A servant by upbringing, a princess by birth. At first I did not approve, until I saw the depth of your love. You are as one heart, one soul. So I say to you - you have my blessing! May your lives be long and full of joy." The King turned to face the people who filled the room. "My people, I give to you Endymion and Serena, Prince and Princess of the Earth and Moon!"

Cheers filled the room as they formally accepted the wedding of their Prince. The newlyweds blushed, acknowledging as many as they could as they stepped hand-in-hand onto the dance floor. At a signal from the King, the cheering stopped and the music started. As the couple came to stand in the middle of the ballroom, the singing began.

Endymion held her close, love in his eyes and joy in his heart as he danced with his bride. That they were here, together, was almost beyond belief. He swore he'd never forget this day.

Serena leaned comfortably against him, their feet moving in time with the music. She never tired of being close to him, of the reassurance of knowing that he was really by her side.

They would never part. Not in life or death, this was their destiny. They had proved their devotion to each other time and again, now they would have their reward. The depth of their love was boundless and would never fail.

They remained in each other's arms after the song had ended. They hardly even noticed as other couples filed onto the floor to dance around them. On and on they danced, all the songs running into each other as they remained in their own little world. It was not until Sol came up and tapped Endymion on the shoulder that they remembered that there were others present. "We must speak to our guests." Endymion said softly. Serena nodded, too dazed by the dancing to say much, and allowed him to lead her from the dance floor.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice besides her.  
"Hello, Serena." The voice said. Serena turned to the speaker - and gasped in shock.  
"Matron!" She cried, throwing herself into the older woman's arms. "I did not think you were coming!" Matron laughed, hugging Serena warmly. "I would not miss this! I arrived late last night!" Serena understood, it was a lot of work, running an orphanage. She grinned. "Have I made you proud, Matron?" Her eyes sparkled as she asked the question. "Serena, no one has ever made me prouder!" Matron replied, smiling broadly. "I am so happy for you!" Reaching out, Serena pulled her husband over. "Endymion, this is the Matron of the Orphanage I grew up in."  
The prince bowed. "A please to meet you, dear Lady." Matron blushed, dipping in a clumsy curtsey. "Thank you, your highness, the pleasure is mine. My best wishes to you and Serena." Endymion would have said more, but was cut off as Serena spotted the Moon Queen nearby.

"Mother!" She rushed to her. "Mother, this is the Matron of my Orphanage. She is the one who raised me."  
Serenity turned to the woman, looking at her with eternal gratitude. "Thank you." she said simply. "I am forever in your debt. You did a wonderful job of raising my daughter. "  
Matron smiled. "It was an honour, your majesty. She was always a lovely girl."

Serena leaned back against Endymion, smiling in pure contentment. She was surrounded by all the people she loved most, and she felt utterly complete. The future was as bright as the sun now; she could hardly wait for the new phase in her life to begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day was filled with dancing, speeches and excellent food. Serena was overwhelmed by the amount of well-wishers and the lack of those who resented her. She grew increasingly confident that she could indeed be the princess that everyone wanted.

At last the reception ended and Endymion and Serena once more got into the carriage that would take them to a private location for a wonderful two-month honeymoon and a quiet place to start their new lives together. The future had arrived.

End Chapter 25

TO BE CONCLUDED!

Please review!


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Serena and Endymion stared in wonder at the newborn babe cradled in Serena's arms. Joy and love was written on both of their faces as their son wriggled and squirmed.

"He's perfect." Serena whispered, kissing the tiny head. Endymion nodded, words escaping him for the moment. When he finally spoke again it was to ask a question they had never discussed, with all that had happened.

"What shall we name him?" Serena thought for a moment. This child was a Prince of two worlds - he deserved a name with honour and meaning. "Your Grandfather - he was a great king, was he not?" She asked softly. "Aye, he was." Endymion replied. "He was a wonderful man - I am sorry you never got the chance to meet him." "As am I." Serena said. "But perhaps his name is the right one for our son. A name with history and dignity." Endymion smiled. "That is a wonderful idea! I know my Grandfather would approve too!" "Then that shall be his name." Serena proclaimed happily. "Darien."

Endymion reached out, taking the babe from his mother to hold him in his own arms. In silence he held him, a smile of utter contentment on his face. He could not imagine a more perfect moment.

King Sol, Queen Gaia and Queen Serenity watched as the new family took their first steps into a new life. Sol's arm was around Gaia's shoulders, as she leaned into his embrace. Serenity stood to the side, her eyes riveted on the newborn child. It took a great deal of effort to tear her gaze away and focus her attention on the Earth King and Queen.

"I have a suggestion." She said. The Earth monarchs turned to her and Serenity continued to speak. "Some years ago you turned down my offer of joining the Silver Alliance for reasons that I fully understand. But things have changed much since then. So I ask you again to join me - not as a member planet, but as joint rulers, equals by my side. Our planets are already joined by our children - their own child is of both Earth and Moon - why not make it official?

Sol looked at Gaia, who nodded immediately. No more lengthy discussions were needed. "We accept your offer." Sol said with a smile. "Let our worlds be joined." He held out his hand and Serenity took it, clasping it firmly as the decision was sealed. They were united.

The happy new parents had not been unaware of the events taking place behind them. "I can't believe this is really happening." Serena said. "Everything has finally come right. We are together, we have our son and our worlds are finally joined."

Endymion leaned forward, kissing his wife sweetly. "I know in my heart now, there will be no more troubles, no more tears. It's going to be a wonderful life."

As it turned out, truer words were never spoken.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!

IT IS DONE!!!

WOW, I can't believe it! I've been at this for over two years! I just want to say thank you SO much to all my readers. The popularity of this fic never ceases to amaze me and the amount of reviews is just incredible! Hugs for everyone!

As to what next - well, I'm taking a break for a while, to write some Lord of the Rings fics, but I do have another Sailor Moon fic planned. (Be forewarned though - this one is dark!) But please, if you have any respect for my sanity - don't ask for a sequel! LOL Writing this thing almost killed me - It turned out much longer than I had planned!

Once again, thank you all and farewell for now!

Tuxedo Elf


End file.
